Without a Word
by PotterFanatic17
Summary: Ginny Weasley has grown up hearing about the famous 'Boy Who Lived.' She knew he had defeated the Dark Lord before he was even able to fully understand what was happening. She knew how he was orphaned. Her parents had been in the Order, of course she had known. What she didn't know was how incredibly dull Harry Potter was. AU. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Life at Hogwarts

Chapter 1: Life at Hogwarts

Ginny Weasley has grown up hearing about the famous 'Boy Who Lived.' She knew he had defeated the Dark Lord before he was even able to fully understand what was happening. She knew how he was orphaned. Her parents had been in the Order, of course she had known.

What she didn't know was how incredibly dull Harry Potter was.

She knew how Harry Potter had disappeared from the Wizarding World, everyone did. They had no idea where he went or if he would be back. They simply knew that Voldemort was gone, and Harry Potter had survived the Killing Curse.

She had not expected him to become friends with her brother, _Ron_, of all people. She had not expected him to come and stay at her house for summers on end and to never speak a word when she was around.

She had thought he would have stories, especially seeing as how he defeated Voldemort _again_ before he had even hit puberty. She thought he would have questions seeing as how he grew up with Muggles.

The first time she had met him, she couldn't help herself. It was _the _HarryPotter. She swooned and talked about him nonstop, asking Ron, Fred, George, and Percy everything she could about him. Fred and George weren't much help, they just wanted to talk about their pranks they had pulled, though not in front of their mother. Ginny made note to check her room very carefully before bed after hearing what they had done. Percy only spoke of how Harry and Ron had broken all the rules and was being an utter prat about all of it. Ron was little help, as he just wanted to play chess because, "it saved the Wizarding World, Ginny," and this always made her roll her eyes. When her brothers decided to take the flying car, she couldn't wait to finally meet him, but she quickly got over that after she had asked him a direct question and he put his elbow in their butter dish. What was wrong with this boy? She was just plain ole Ginny Weasley. He was _the boy who lived. _

When Harry wasn't standing up against Draco, she had told him off for Harry, and he hadn't even thanked her! He could barely even look her in her eyes after he had rescued her from the Chamber. Oh, that stupid Chamber. She really hadn't meant to even write in that diary, and she knew she should have stopped once it responded, but she couldn't help herself. She was lonely. All her brothers ignored her, and she couldn't even try to play Quidditch. The only first year they let do that was _Harry Potter_. The thought always made her angry. She was just as good as him, as any bloke really, thank you very much. He was just so heroic, it's not her fault Professor McGonagall hadn't seen her fly and made her join the team. She didn't hate him. How could she? She barely knew him, as he refused to speak a word as soon as she was around; thus, her loneliness began. Ron obviously cared more about his mate than her, and Hermione had no reason to speak to Ginny. She was just in the background and never paid any mind to.

In her second year, she had taken the piss out of Percy, still Harry didn't even smile at her joke, and it was damn funny.

During her third year, she got much closer to Hermione, yet Harry still would not speak around her. He didn't say a word during the entire Quidditch World Cup. He had looked appalled when Ron offered that Harry go with her to the Yule Ball, which was just as well anyway. She was perfectly happy to go with Neville, at least he could talk to her.

She even thought that during her fourth year, when they were stuck at Grimmauld Place, that he would have to speak to her, but still nothing. He had almost died at her and the twins singing "he got off," what a laugh that was. He got red in the face when she spoke of her boyfriend, Michael Corner, what a prat _he_ had been. He simply said he "forgot" how she was possessed. How do you forget something like that? He had to _rescue_ her, that's not something you just forget. He was thrilled at her idea of naming the DA 'Dumbledore's Army' instead of the 'Defense Association' even though Cho Chang was smitten with him. He paid her no mind. Ginny had even heard that Cho had kissed him from Ron and Hermione taking the mickey of him, but still they never dated. She had joined them, no questions asked, when they had gone to the Ministry, and yet he still could barely look at her. She had tried to be his friend, but he just wouldn't respond to her.

He had been so red in the face and looked as if he couldn't breathe when he and Ron found Ginny with Dean behind a tapestry, but he had stormed off, never uttering a word. She had won the Quidditch cup for Gryffindor, and she had gotten a nod, which caused her to roll her eyes, grab Dean, and snog him senselessly. She couldn't be bothered by her long-forgotten crush for Harry. She had gotten over it rather quickly. He simply was too dull; she couldn't have a silent man in her life. She knew she was loud, but come on, they had known each other for years, he could have said _something_ by now.

Then he had disappeared at Bill and Fleur's wedding, taking Ron and Hermione with him. He had taken her best friend and she couldn't contact Hermione. Voldemort would find them if she did. She was a wreck; her brother and her best friend were gone. Ginny wasn't entirely surprised Harry had left without a word, but Ron and Hermione? Eventually, they returned, but they returned alone, and Harry Potter once again disappeared from the Wizarding World.

**Author's Note: So this is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic. Reviews are always appreciated, even if they are constructive criticism because I need it. Cover art for the story is the art from Chapter 28 of ****_Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince _****illustrated by Mary GrandPré. I hope you all have enjoyed the chapter. Cheers, Fanatic.**


	2. Chapter 2: Five Years Later

Ginny dismounted her broom, her muscles were aching from the grueling drills Gwenog had them doing.

"Oi, Jones, think you could take it easy on us?" Angelina Johnson joked at their coach. Although Ginny hadn't played with Angelina long at Hogwarts, their history made it easy to play together leading to some daring takes between the two. Not to mention Ginny saw her all the time with her brother, George.

Gwenog rolled her eyes and snorted at Angelina's supposed joke. Ginny had admired her determination but had to agree with Angelina. Her muscles needed a break.

They headed into the locker room and Ginny couldn't help but overhear her teammates chatter.

"I'm pretty sure he died," Ginny heard their Keeper shoot back to whatever had been said before. Her tone had an air of confidence that Ginny knew was faked. Whoever they were talking about, no one truly knew what had happened.

"No, I really saw him, he's back," her teammate whispered in hushed tones, looking at Ginny. Dread immediately filled Ginny's stomach, whoever that _he_ was, they didn't want her to know.

"Who's back?" she boldly questioned her teammates.

They blushed at being caught, but one of the newer recruits, who was on the reserves for the year, finally spoke up, "Harry Potter."

* * *

It had been five years since Hermione and Ron had returned to the Burrow without Harry in tow. They were bloody and bruised and both had been so skinny, too skinny, in fact, it appeared they had not eaten a proper meal in months. Hermione had run to her and gave her a tight yet shaky hug before Ron had pulled Ginny in as well. Her mum ran out, tears rolling down her face at seeing the two of them, yet there were only two.

Ginny had only been sixteen at the time but had just returned home from one of the worst years of Hogwarts she had ever had. She had continued Dumbledore's Army, she had named it after all, she could bloody well teach it, and had kept the fight alive against the Death Eaters they faced at the school. The Carrows certainly did not expect such a hard time teaching, and the centaurs had helped similar as they had with Umbridge.

After Ginny was finally let out of their hug, she opened her mouth to ask what had happened to them, but more of her family poured out the Burrow and any words she may have said were drown out by her brothers thudding hugs and tears that were barely held back. No one knew what had happened, but the sight of their brother and Hermione, whom they considered family, was overwhelming enough without the details. Even the twins couldn't joke about their condition.

Silence fell over them as everyone had checked to ensure they truly were there, and they were in fact themselves. The realization that the trio was now a duo had been suddenly realized by many members of her family, and Ginny grew more curious to hear their tale of what had happened.

"Oh, would you just look at the two of you. I've missed you so much!" her mum threw her arms around the two of them in a tight grip once again. She saw Ron finally relax as his mother used her palm to trace soothing circles on his back. He was home.

"Are you hungry? Of course you are! Who am I kidding? Come inside, Ronald, you must wash your hands. I'll have plates for the two of you as soon as you are washed up," she ushered them in, tutting all the way. Ginny couldn't help but smile. Her mum would make sure they knew they were home, but most importantly, that they were safe.

Everyone gathered at the kitchen table, questions at the tips of their tongues and eager faces.

"What happened to you two?" Ginny had finally broken the silent reprieve they had entered once they had finished eating. Well, when they had finished eating one plate. Both had been starved for who knows how long, and Mum's cooking must have tasted like heaven.

Ron and Hermione weren't quick to chat. They had obviously been through the ringer and back, and Ginny couldn't help but wonder what they had been doing, but worse yet, had they accomplished their tasks?

Hermione looked down at her hands, wringing them together, appearing as if she was still trying to wash something off them, even though they were clean. She glanced nervously at Ron, not knowing how to proceed. Ginny couldn't help but wonder yet again, what they were hiding.

"We need time," Ron finally said.

So, they gave them time. It had taken them a week. Once they had settled in, as best as they could considering their state, Ron and Hermione had only told them that Harry had a mission from Dumbledore, he was alive, and Voldemort was dead. The Wizarding World had rejoiced, but their saviour was gone.

Apparently, in true fashion, he would come back to celebrate his friends. Ron and Hermione were finally getting married. Ginny was sure that her family would demand answers for his absence. They were easy to forgive, but they would not soon forget. Ginny vividly remembered her brother's screams in the night that had woken her out of her deepest slumbers. She couldn't help the cold sweat his terrors caused her, and she would always reach for her wand, ready to leave the instant an attack came. The nightmares of what had happened plagued her youngest brother, stopped only by Hermione. Her mum had soon dropped all notion of propriety when Ron had not slept a full night in nearly two weeks, and Hermione had taken to staying in his room while they lived at the Burrow.

"No, no, not Harry. He can't be dead. Please, not Harry," she couldn't have heard Ron right. They had promised that Harry was alive. Why was Ron having nightmares of his death?

Ginny knew she should ask, but given their fragility, she was worried that pushing them too far would bring up memories that may lead to worse nightmares

With time, all wounds could heal. Soon, they, and most of the Wizarding World, realized it was completely over. Voldemort was no longer a threat; a weight Ginny hadn't realized had been sitting on her chest lifted after a month. Gone was the threat of another possession. No matter how long it had been, with Voldemort alive, Ginny had feared that he would see into her mind once again.

There was joy once again in her life. She had a new niece, Hermione would soon indeed be her sister, although the two girls had long considered each other family, as did all the Weasleys. They had so many causes for celebrations, it had been a surprise really, that Harry hadn't come sooner.

Ginny couldn't place her emotions as she undressed and showered, her mind never stopping its race for a second. She knew she should be excited to see Harry, he was her brother's best mate, but she couldn't help the unease she felt at his return. If he was coming back after all this time, what had kept him away?

She showered quickly, ignoring her nervousness. The feeling that something wasn't quite right had never gone away. All the Weasleys knew there was more to the story than Ron or Hermione would ever give them, but the years of relative peace had led them to believe that Voldemort was really gone, and most of his followers with him. Yet, despite the evidence to the contrary, Ginny knew something had happened to Ron and Hermione while they were gone.

She had happened upon them whispering one evening.

"Ron, the Hallows aren't real, we know that. Harry couldn't have died. It must have been a different curse," Hermione whispered, although her volume was increasing. Ginny could see that she was visibly angry, nothing was making sense.

"Hermione, I know what Voldemort said. He used the Killing Curse. I don't know how, but Harry survived it a second time."

Ron had been quieter in the years following his return. He eventually livened up, but Ginny could still see shadows dancing behind his eyes if he was left alone too long. Hermione had stopped reading for pleasure for half a year after their homecoming. No one else had seemed to notice, but when Ginny had brought it up, it seemed to shake Hermione. She hadn't even realized it herself.

Having each other pushed them through each day. There were ups and downs, and Ginny doubted that anyone else noticed as much as she did, but her proximity to them, both in age as well as their bond as friends had shown her a side to their travels that she knew were extremely dark.

Her eavesdropping had shown her that as well. Ginny swore she must have heard them wrong. Yes, Harry had survived the Killing Curse before, but he can't have been immune to it. She had absolutely no clue what Hermione had meant when she said Hallows. She had tried to bring it up, but to no avail.

"Hermione, I was reading something in the library the other day. Do you know what the Hallows are?" Ginny questioned. She had just gotten home for Christmas during her final year at Hogwarts.

Hermione paled, but quickly regained her composure, "Oh Ginny, were you reading fairy tales? Or were you talking to Luna? The Hallows are in some old story she told me once. I'm sure that's where you heard it."

That had sparked her interest. She sought out Luna as soon as she was back at Hogwarts.

"Oh, hello Ginny. Have you got a Wrackspurt bothering you? You look awfully distracted," Luna crooned in her dreamy voice. This caused Ginny to smile.

"In fact, I have. Do you know what the Hallows are?" she asked,

"My father knows more than I do. It's all in _The Tale of Three Brothers_. I'm sure you've heard it. The items they get from Death are the Hallows." Ginny had not expected this answer. It really had been just a fairy tale. She had no idea why Hermione had to tell her brother they weren't real, their mother had read that story to them as kids, surely, he would have known stories from reality by now.

Regardless, Ginny was proud of them for the progress they had made since their arrival five years ago, and she shivered to think what Harry's could do, to not only them, but to all her family. Her parents had considered Harry one of their own children for as long as she had been in school. Not to mention the bond he had with the twins. Their joke shop was everything to them, and that had all been because of Harry. He had been such a constant in her family's life, his disappearance had affected almost all of them.

Ginny stuck her nose up at that thought.

_Almost_ all of them. She hadn't considered herself particularly disturbed by the absence of Harry. She had solely been grateful to at least have the other two, but she couldn't help but worry as to what he could do to the others.

Sighing, she toweled off and quickly dressed. She could feel Angelina glaring at her back, as Ginny had purposefully avoided eye contact. Angelina hadn't been there when Ron and Hermione walked up to the Burrow, looking as if they had just flown in on a dragon, but she had heard it from George. Angelina was aware of how Ginny had felt after seeing her closest brother and best friend in such a condition without the person who had been responsible.

"You don't have to talk to him," Angelina told her as they left the locker room.

"Who?" Ginny feigned ignorance.

Angelina didn't buy it and charged on. "You don't owe him anything. In fact, I'd say Harry owes you an explanation. He takes your best mate and your brother on some adventure for over a year, and then they come back without him, and you never get to throttle him for it. Some nerve that boy has. To think, I thought he fancied you," Angelina had succeeded in making Ginny laugh, but it was cut short by her last comment.

"Fancied me? He never spoke to me! How could he have fancied me?" she remarked. Ginny had tried to talk to him while they were in school together, if he really fancied her, he could have responded.

Angelina shook her head, "Oh, poor little naïve Ginny. You never saw how that boy looked at you. So tortured. You'd have thought you had broken up with him the day before. It's a miracle he ever caught a Snitch with you on the pitch with him." Ginny shook her head and snorted at Angelina's jokes. They had to be jokes.

"I don't know what you think you saw, but the only thing Harry was ever concerned with was Voldemort. He was damn near obsessed," and he had been. Voldemort seemed to preoccupy all his time.

"Ginny, he came face to face with Voldemort damn near every year he was there. Bloody hell! It's like Voldemort was a student there just as much as Harry was. It's a wonder he didn't share a dorm with him!" Ginny couldn't help but chuckle at Angelina's jokes, but they were founded on truth, and Ginny knew that.

Still, this didn't mean anything about Harry fancying her. If he had, he could have talked to her. He could have at least been her friend. She shook it off. Angelina did not know what she was talking about, but she could test it out. Harry was bound to be at the Burrow by now.


	3. Chapter 3: At the Burrow

Ginny and Angelina walked up the lane leading to the Burrow. Only half-listening, Ginny nodded along to the story Angelina was telling about George.

"-I am not kidding you, he had me upside down! Ginny are you even listening to me?" Angelina questioned her.

Still not listening, Ginny mumbled, "Uh huh, sounds interesting."

Angelina stopped short, "Ginny, I was talking about sex with your brother and you didn't react once. You definitely were not listening."

"Oh, gross! Why would you even talk to me about that?" Ginny cringed at the thought.

"Because I've been talking since we left the training room, and you haven't responded once. So I told you _several_ good stories, and I'm hoping they stuck in your subconscious and haunt you in your dreams." Angelina chuckled as they came up to the door of the Burrow. Ginny rolled her eyes, sincerely hoping Angelina was only joking, but also knowing she had married George, and what a prank that would be.

She knew that Angelina was trying to take her mind off the boy who would be in her house after such the stretch of silence. Ginny still had herself convinced that she was not scared to see him, she was only scared that he'd disappear again. Her family treated him like a seventh son, and had missed him in his absence.

It suddenly dawned on her that she had no idea if anyone had spoken to him. When Ron and Hermione didn't come back with him, Ginny stopped asking about him. She didn't know if anyone had kept contact. Ginny cursed her ill-thinking. Ron was best mates with Harry, of course they would have written to each other. He was his best man after all. It had been a few years since she had lived with Ron and Hermione, so she wouldn't have noticed any snowy owls flying about.

Angelina's mouth was still moving as she pushed open the door that led them into the kitchen. Ginny felt awful that she had not been listening to a word, even after Angelina had confronted her about it.

The door swung open to the kitchen. Noise washed over Ginny as her family bustled about. Her eyes swept the scene, but she saw only red hair and her sister-in-laws. A small weight was lifted from her shoulders.

"Can you believe the nerve of that Captain? I mean really, Price was the best Seeker in the league and the Cannons' Captain cut him. It's bloody stupid," Ginny heard Ron's voice carrying down the hallway and could hear Hermione's small voice berating him for his volume, but she couldn't hear Harry.

She definitely hadn't been staring at the door, but she was relieved when she only saw Ron, Hermione, and Fred step through. Worry started to eat at her. The new recruit wouldn't have lied to her, Harry was back in England, why wasn't he here?

"Ginny?" She glanced up at her name being called. How long had Hermione tried to get her attention?

"Oh, sorry Hermione, I've just been so distracted lately." She tried to keep any indication as to what had been distracting her out of her mind. Ginny was convinced Hermione knew Legilimency, or at least, she could always tell what Ginny was thinking. It didn't help that Angelina was smirking at Ginny the whole time.

Hermione gave Ginny a knowing look, "That's okay Ginny. I'm sure you're tired from practice. Your mum was telling us you've been staying later lately." Ginny thought this was a stretch, she had always stayed late, and she didn't think she was staying any later than before. "But I need you on your next free weekend. We have to get dresses." Ginny smiled at Hermione's adherence to her schedule, which she knew was complicated by her Quidditch matches.

"You're in luck Hermione! We haven't got a match this weekend," Angelina piped in for her.

"Yeah, we can go then," Ginny answered. Hermione immediately looked relieved at the close date, ever the planner she was.

They all sat at the table and Ginny pushed Harry out of her mind. She concentrated on the various conversations that circled the table, laughing at Fred and George still trying to convince their mother that she didn't know who was who. She had almost pushed her previous conversations that day out of her mind when she saw Ron and Hermione leave the table.

_They aren't even newlyweds yet_, Ginny grimaced to herself. They were almost insufferable at times. She rolled her eyes and listened to her niece, Victoire, tell her a story about a dragon they saw from their recent visit to Charlie. She hadn't noticed that Ron and Hermione hadn't gone to his old room but instead had left out the door to the garden. She then didn't notice that two more people had joined their dinner until she felt the bench move with the addition of a person next to her. She turned her head to admonish Ron for thinking he could have been done eating already when brown eyes met green and the color drained from her face.

Harry gave her a small smile and reached for the potatoes that were right in front of her. She couldn't hear what was being said by her family around her, but no one looked too shocked to see Harry join their dinner, as if he had been coming for every Sunday lunch.

She realized he must have been here before and was out when she arrived. She realized she must have been staring at him because his eyes met hers once again and she felt all her blood rush to her face and she turned to her niece once again.

"How was your trip, Harry?" she heard her mother ask. He'd been gone for five years, _it must have been some trip_, Ginny thought to herself.

"It was good. I got to show Daphne around Godric's Hollow. She'd never been there," Harry answered. Ginny yanked her head around to look at Harry, effectively whipping him in the shoulder with her hair as she did so. He seemed to stiffen up as she did this. She ignored his weird tension and looked past him to see a girl she didn't recognize next to him.

The girl, apparently named Daphne, was happily chatting with Hermione, Fleur, and her Mum. So everyone else had already met her.

She felt eyes on her and sought out Angelina. She had known he was back. They all had known. No one had told her except the new recruit. She really needed to learn her name, and buy her a drink. Ginny felt slightly betrayed by her family, but more so by Hermione. Ginny told Hermione everything, and Hermione told Ginny everything. Well, everything besides directly referring to Ron by name when Hermione needed advice. Ginny had told Hermione just how she felt at Harry's scarcity around her family. She was aware that this could have been what stopped Hermione from telling her of his return.

_"Hermione, it isn't fair what he's doing to you guys!" Ginny shouted. Her face was red and her blood boiled with anger. She had just found her Mum crying over a sweater she had knitted for Harry. She hadn't sent it to him, as she had hoped he would have come back for Christmas._

_"He isn't doing anything to us. He just isn't ready, he needs time," Hermione said calmly. She had been trying to stay quiet. Ginny knew the topic would upset her family._

_"It's been three years. How much time does he need? What's he even doing anyway?" Hermione made to answer but Ginny kept ranting, "I mean, he's the bloody Chosen One," she said, witch such spite in the phrase, the words were practically barked out. "It's not just Mum, I've seen how you and Ron, and everybody watches the door each year hoping he'll walk through. It isn't fair. He should at least talk to you!" she finished her quips and finally looked at Hermione. Her lips were pursed as if she was trying to keep from saying anything._

_Ron walked in her room just then and Ginny knew she had been too loud when she had yelled._

"Ginny? Um, Ginny? Could I have the carrots please?" she was snapped out of her reverie at the sound of his voice. He hadn't said her name since he rescued her from the Chamber. It was strange to hear it said so casually.

She wordlessly grabbed them and passed them to him. She ignored the feeling of his hand against hers as Angelina's earlier remarks flooded her mind. He obviously couldn't have still fancied her anyways. It had been six years since she had really seen him, as they were gone for a year, fighting Voldemort, as Ginny assumed.

She deftly ignored the blush that crept on his cheeks as he muttered a quiet thank you. So much for talking to her.

"Ginny, have you met Daphne?" Angelina asked, fully knowing that she had not. This confirmed Ginny's suspicion that everyone else knew Harry was back. How long had he been back for?

"Oh, how rude of me!" a shrill voice said. It grated against Ginny's ears and kept any thoughts out, how had she not noticed that. Daphne stuck a hand across Harry, jerking him away from his food. "Hi, I'm Daphne, I've heard _so_ much about you."

Ginny shook her hand and put the smile she saved for press on her face, "I'm Ginny. I wish I could say the same." Harry's face lost a bit of color. Ginny assumed it was because she hadn't spoken to him so she couldn't have heard about Daphne.

"Oh, I'm not surprised. Harry likes to keep his secrets," she replied back easily, winking as she did so.

They let go of each other's hands and Ginny noticed that Daphne kept hers on Harry's knee, confirming her thought that Daphne was not just a friend. She felt an inexplicable weight settle back in her stomach, which she attributed to eating too much.

She went back to her food, but now that she had heard Daphne's voice, she couldn't hear anything else. Her voice was high pitched, and squeaked if she got too excited, but her laugh was far worse. It was a mix between a honk of a goose and the snort of a pig. Ginny quickly excused herself as Fred and George set Daphne off in another fit of laughter at their jokes. They smirked at each other as they saw Ginny go outside.

She stepped out into the end of the sunset. The dark orange was being replaced with midnight blue and she could start to see the stars. She began picking out a few constellations she remembered from Astronomy. She walked along the garden to the small stone bench they had by the gardenias. The crisp, cool evening air filled her lungs and cleared her head as she took in a deep breath. She could smell the rain from the night before and she felt the knots in her stomach untangle as she assessed her situation.

Harry was back and he had been for sometime. She thought she would be more upset by this, but realized Hermione, and everyone else, had known how protective she is of them and she had been enraged too many times by what she assumed was his dismissal of her family.

Harry had a girlfriend. She felt smug that Angelina hadn't been correct in her assumption that Harry fancied her. The door that led to the kitchen opened, letting the light and Daphne's laugh escape through its opening. She amended her thought: Harry had an annoying girlfriend.

She heard gentle footsteps approach her but she didn't turn towards the sound, assuming Hermione was coming to explain the situation.

"Can we talk?" Harry asked her.


	4. Chapter 4: The Talk

His voice cut through the still air drawing Ginny's attention to him. His question was hanging in the air, unanswered.

Ginny turned her head towards the sound of his voice. "What?" Ginny asked, confused, still half-expecting Hermione to have come out to see her.

She could barely see him as the sun had dipped beyond the horizon. Even if she could, she wasn't sure she could read his expression. Perhaps if she could read him, she may have seen the hurt cross his face at her tone, or the mask of composure he brought back just as quickly as it had slipped.

"Ginny, I need to talk to you. I need to explain some things," Harry answered, repeating his early question to speak with her. He spoke softly and his voice wavered, as if he was unsure.

She turned to face him and found him looking at trainers, kicking the dirt. She felt herself grow angry that even now, he couldn't even look at her. Was she truly so appalling?

"I- Ron, told me that you were upset when they came back." She didn't answer him, instead, she focused on his trainers rubbing in the dirt, tracing some inexplicable pattern. He continued on, "Hermione, well her and Ron, they said, you were upset _they_ left." She nodded her head, still looking down. She didn't want to see him avoiding her eyes, she realized there was irony in her also abstaining from meeting his eyes, but she didn't want to focus on that too much.

"I didn't want them to come with me," he spoke softly. She shot her eyes back up from his trainers to see him meeting her eye. She still couldn't read what was going on in his mind, but she saw an immense weight in his emerald eyes.

"What?" she breathed out, almost inaudibly. She had always thought that Harry asked them to go, that they wouldn't have left her family if he hadn't asked them to.

"It wasn't their prophecy. I never wanted them to come with me or to put anyone in danger, especially your family." His eyes burned into hers, but she couldn't look away. "You have every right to be upset with me, but I just thought you should know." He started to turn away, breaking her out of her reprieve.

"Harry," she spoke quietly. He stopped mid-turn and met her eyes again, an unspoken question between them. "When did you come back?" she finally asked.

He seemed surprised at her question, and seemed to carefully pick out his words. "When Ron and Hermione did. I just couldn't face everyone knowing I had put them in danger. The guilt, it was too much," he answered her.

"Where did you go?" she questioned further. She had no idea what had come over her, but she couldn't help all the words coming out.

"Grimmauld Place mostly. Lupin visited me a lot with Teddy and Tonks." Of course he had. How could Ginny have forgotten about his godson? He couldn't just abandon the boy. She felt guilty having forgotten about the now five-year old.

"When did you come back?" she asked again, with a harsher tone she couldn't keep out of her voice. He seemed to understand that she meant the Burrow.

"I came by after your mum sent me a howler. I think it nearly got the Muggles' attention," she gave a small, tight-lipped smile to his half-hearted attempt at a joke.

"But, when was that?" she pressed on.

"Ginny, I don't think that matt-"

"When?" she interrupted him, starting to fume. So he _had_ been back, and far earlier, it seemed, than she had been aware of.

"Your first game away. They- _I_ didn't want to upset you by coming back," she ignored his slip of _they_. Her family had seen how angry, no _furious_, she was that Ron, Hermione, well every goddamn one of them had been hurt by Harry. She almost could forgive them. Almost.

"I don't think that's for you, or _them_, to decide," she shot back angrily. "You hurt my family by taking them."

"Ginny, I didn't take them," she knew she was getting angrier with him, and he was holding himself together, but her questioning had to be weighing on his patience. She trudged forward.

"Why did you take them?"

"I've already told you, I didn't want them to come. You think I asked them to come? I begged them to stay here. I begged them to _leave_ me. Every time something else happened to them, I begged them to leave. I couldn't stand Hermione being tortured, or putting _any_ of your family in danger. Merlin, if anything had happened to your family because Ron was with me, I couldn't live with myself." Ginny flinched at his words. She could see his chest heaving and the anguish behind his viridescent eyes.

She sat still, soaking in his words, her mind traipsing through thoughts before finally realizing why she had been so shocked to hear him in the first place. He was speaking directly to her.

"Why now?" she finally asked in a voice barely above a whisper. He didn't seem confused about what, or more specifically _who_ she was referring to.

"You have every right to be upset with me," he repeated again, "but Hermione and Ron don't deserve that anger at their wedding. I love them, it's their wedding and I want to celebrate them. They deserve a happy and easy wedding. I wanted to clear the air and at least give you some answers. You deserve it," he finished softly. She still had so many questions, and this only brought up more. Not just for Harry, but her entire family.

Ginny felt uncharacteristically quiet this entire evening. Her head was so full of thoughts swimming around her questions. Her family had kept Harry's existence a secret from her, and the entire country, for so long. She wondered how many times Harry had come over for dinner while she had been away for Quidditch. She felt uneasy knowing that not only her parents, but her brothers and their wives, even Hermione, had all kept this from her. Had she really been so, so _mean_?

"Ginny?" Harry finally spoke up, she looked into his eyes yet again, and saw a similar unease mirrored back at her, though she knew his was for vastly different reasons. "I'm sorry," he finally said.

She gave him a meek smile and nodded, not trusting her voice to speak. She felt if she opened her mouth, all of her questions would come pouring out, and she'd scream and yell and never stop. She took a deep breath to steady herself. "Thank you for telling me," she finally said, in an uncharacteristically calm manner.

No wonder her family hadn't told her. She had been a raging mad woman ever since Ron and Hermione had come back. She couldn't help but wonder what she would have done if Harry had been with them.

"Oh, and Ginny?" he asked once again, calling her attention back to him from her spiraling thoughts, "don't tell Hermione I told you. She'd go mental if she knew that you'd found out they hadn't told you before."

With that, Harry turned to go back into the house, and Ginny couldn't help but feel shocked that Harry Potter, the most dull boy she had ever met, was actually speaking to her, and he had even looked her in the eyes. She pushed away her thoughts of what Angelina had told her and decided to skip dessert and head back to her flat.

**Author's Note: I am so sorry this took me awhile to get out. Life's been crazy, but I'm sure it has for everyone else. This chapter also loomed over my head like an anvil, but once I started writing, it kind of flowed out. I actually had parts of this conversation planned out before I even had the whole idea of this fic. As always, I love seeing what you think, and I love it even more when I can reply and engage. Hopefully, with holidays coming up, I will have some more time to write.**

**Cheers,**

**Fanatic**


	5. Chapter 5: The Party

Ginny had never been more grateful to have her own place. She treasured the escape from her family and their barking mad behaviour when it came to everything Harry Potter. She had long forgiven him, but now confronted with the fact that he had been back and all of her family had hidden him, she was growing more furious at them. She was not some fragile little girl who needed protecting. She may have obeyed Harry's wishes in not telling Hermione about her and Harry's talk, but that had not stopped her from giving her, and all of the Weasleys for that matter, the silent treatment.

It was going on a week since dinner, and it was growing impossibly more difficult to ignore Hermione, as Ginny was her maid of honour. After the seventh letter in two days, and several ignored Floo calls, Ginny knew she may have carried her silent on for too long. The sun had just set on the brisk autumn Saturday, and the dark orange sunlight had quickly disappeared as the days grew shorter.

Trusting her luck, she decided to head over to Ron and Hermione's place, so Ginny stepped into her fireplace with a small fistful of powder. Throwing it into the blaze and calling out for Ron and Hermione's flat, she closed her eyes against the green glow of the rising flames licking her skin, and felt the rush of Floo travel. She landed gracefully into Hermione and Ron's small sitting area in their flat, and was immediately met by a chorus of voices.

_Maybe I should have read her letter first_, Ginny thought with trepidation, as she looked around the full room bustling with people. Ginny spotted Hermione meeting her eyes with a glare. Ginny definitely should have read the letters. She started through the room towards the party of redheads she saw gathered around a table laden with food, no less, but she was quickly interrupted by a gentle hand gripping her elbow.

"You're late," a deep voice spoke into her ear. Chills erupted down her spine, as the voice was still barely recognizable to her, it had only been a week since their first conversation, and his warm breath swam over her neck, eliciting goose bumps to rise in its wake.

Ginny whipped her head around to meet his emerald eyes and saw him draw his head back slightly as her hair whipped across his face. She smirked with satisfaction, _serves him right for being that close_, she thought smugly.

"To be quite honest, I don't even know what I'm late for," she answered him. Harry shook his head at her with a small smirk playing at his lips. His mouth quirked up to the side, showing the smallest dimple in his cheek, she traced the outline of his lips with her eyes, noticing every nook and cranny, before realizing his mouth was moving, and words must be coming out with them.

"-rried about you, I mean, you've ignored all of their letters and calls. They won't stop harping on me," Harry finished his sentence. Ginny was perplexed as to why she had gotten so enthralled with his lips, where the top and bottom were inexplicably equal in size, but he had a tiny scar on the bottom one, as if he had bitten into it too hard, and now she had _that _picture in her head.

She realized, again, that he was waiting for her to respond. _Shite, _she thought, _they, they must be Ron and Hermione, go with it._

"They don't need to be worried, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, she looked over at Hermione and gave her a glare back. She let out a sigh, "they really need to learn that I'm not some little First Year, talking to diaries anymore. I'm an adult, I've upgraded to a planner at least" she joked, only realizing who it was she was talking to after the remark had crossed her lips. She shot a worried look back at Harry, only to see him give her a full smile and a chuckle.

"Merlin Ginny, I didn't think I'd ever hear you _joke_ about that," he was unable to conceal his mirth. "It's nice to hear. Maybe a little dark, but I think Hermione would greatly enjoy an enchanted planner," he joked back, as he ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck.

She watched in amusement as his unruly ebony hair was made even more so by his strong hands and nimble fingers. His nails were slightly jagged, as if bitten, and Ginny couldn't help but wonder if it was a bad habit or stress. She followed the line of his fingers to his wrist and forearm, now exposed as he lifted his hand, and saw the smallest of burn scars coating the sensitive skin. Her eyes continued their roaming, noticing the small swell of his muscles beneath the taunt Gryffindor-scarlet sweater. Ginny let out a small laugh, and did her best to avoid staring at him. She really needed to stop staring at him.

Luckily, or _un_luckily, she was forced to stop staring at Harry, as her vision was obscured by a mass of blonde hair, and a piercing voice shook her head.

"Ginny! How nice to see you again," the voice spoke as Ginny's hands were pinned to her sides as she was embraced in a crushing hug. As Daphne stepped back, Ginny saw a look pass over Harry's face, or so she thought, before his easy smile returned.

"You disappeared the other night. We sure did miss you," Daphne continued, unaware that Ginny still had not spoken. Ginny gave a thin lipped smile and nodded, not trusting that her voice wouldn't be laced with sarcasm, she gave herself the much needed time to compose herself, as Daphne droned on about Mrs. Weasley's treacle tart.

"Yes, it's Dad's favorite," Ginny finally spoke, interrupting whatever Daphne had been about to say next.

Hermione had finally made her way over to Ginny and gave her a credulous look, "you look very, comfortable, Ginny." Ginny flinched at the callous tone underlying Hermione's voice. She was in for it.

"Oh Hermione! You look lovely," Daphne shrieked, clapping her hands and bouncing on her feet. Ginny did her best to control her expression, but she knew her eyes had gone wide and her jaw a little slack at the overeager nature of the small blonde girl in front of her.

"Thank you Daphne, and thank you so much for coming," Hermione said with a small smile. "Sorry to steal Ginny away from your conversation, but you know, bridal duties, and all," she finished, obviously flustered. Ginny smirked at Hermione's awkwardness and met Harry's eyes gleaming with humour.

"Have fun Ginny," he said amused, with a small wave. His smile was wiped off his face as Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him with her as well.

"Oh Harry, Ron and I need you too," Hermione spoke, anger dripping from her voice.

Harry shot Ginny a hurt look, assuming she had told of what their previous talk had entailed, but she returned his look with her own bemused one, trying to wordlessly tell him that she did not know why Hermione was dragging him along as well.

They were crossing the flat at a relatively slow pace, given its size. People kept brushing and bumping them, and stopping Hermione to congratulate her. Ginny took these small stops as opportunities to survey the crowd. She noticed everyone rather dressed up, even Harry was wearing nicer khaki trousers. She internally groaned at her own attire of workout gear, as she was wearing a fitted long-sleeved green top and tight black leggings. She shook her head at herself and huffed, she really should have read the letters.

She felt eyes on her and looked over to meet Harry's gaze. Hermione had been pulled into a conversation regarding Ministry work that did not seem to be ending quickly.

Harry stepped over to her and before she could stop her mouth, Ginny's words poured out "What the hell is Daphne's deal?" Ginny blurted out, before, again, remembering who it was she was talking to.

Harry gave her a questioning look, perhaps wondering if she had been kidding, but he saw the true annoyance written plainly all over Ginny's terrible poker face. He finally shrugged, "she grows on you. It's good to have light and breezy when I'm so dark and twisty," he finished, with a smirk. Ginny couldn't tell if he was joking, or if he truly thought that.

Before she could start to argue with him, Hermione had finished her conversation with a gracious thank you and grabbed both of them and headed towards her bedroom with a vengeance.

She threw open the door that banged against the wall, but no one else seemed to have heard it over the roar of the party. Inside the room, Ron was sitting on the bed, turning red with anger. Ginny and Harry exchanged worried looks as Hermione shut the door behind them.

"Why the hell have you been ignoring her?" Ron asked. Again, Harry and Ginny exchanged looks, not quite sure who Ron was talking to.

Harry began to speak but Hermione held up her hand to stop him. "You've said quite enough, Harry," she said in a quiet voice, filled with hurt.

Ginny grew defensive, knowing Ron and Hermione were mad at her, and she mentally prepared for a three versus one showdown. She had flashbacks to her childhood, when Harry and Hermione would visit the Burrow and would venture off with Ron, leaving her behind.

"I was told not to say why," Ginny finally answered Ron, keeping her eyes firmly on his reddening face. Her posture grew more aggressive as she placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head at her brother. She felt Harry's eyes on her, and could barely contain the roll her eyes begged to do. He was being far too obvious.

"You told her?" Hermione asked.

Harry started to speak but this time, Ginny stopped him. "Yes, he did, and it's bloody well past time someone started telling me things. You lot have left me out since my First Year and I am tired of it. We are grown adults and it's about damn time any one of you started treating me like it!" Ginny's voice grew louder as she neared the end of her rant. Her breathing grew harder as her blood pumped faster, and she knew her face would be as red as Ron's. She trudged on, "do you want to know the worst part? It's that Harry _freakin' _Potter, the boy who _never_ spoke to me before now, had to tell me. Not my brother, or my best friend!" Ginny shouted once more, putting such emphasis on her last sentence, each word sounded like it's own shout. "You can act hurt Hermione, I'm sure you are, but I deserved to know something and I'm glad one of you finally had the balls to tell me," she huffed indignantly.

All three of them looked shocked at her yelling, though Ron and Hermione lesser so than Harry. Nevertheless, Harry was the first to speak.

"She's right," he said, "I couldn't believe that you hadn't told her anything. It's been five years mate, she deserved to know sooner." He shot Ginny a small smile that she did not return. She had appearances to keep until her brother and friend apologized.

"Ginny, we did mean to tell you sooner," Hermione began, "it's just that, well, you were so, so-"

"Fucking furious, Gin," Ron finished, ignoring Hermione sigh of annoyance at his language choice.

"You yelled about Harry to everyone," Hermione said. "That's why we told him not to come around when you were at the Burrow. He didn't need-"

"You don't know what I need," Harry said quietly. Ginny thought she may have heard him wrong, but Hermione pursed her lips and stopped talking. No one spoke after that, instead, the overwhelming silence filled the room.

Ginny felt the unease settle on her like bricks. It weighed down in her stomach, filling her with an indescribable feeling. She couldn't place why she was nervous at Harry's words, but something about them wasn't sitting right with her.

"It seems no one was, uh, communicating, er, effectively," Ron finally said, breaking their ever growing uncomfortable silence.

All eyes darted towards him, as his voice cut through their tension. Hermione walked over to Ginny and embraced her in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you," she said as she neared her. Once Hermione was hugging her, she spoke almost soundlessly to solely Ginny, "he wasn't going to come to dinner, we had to let _him_ tell you." Ginny tried not to let her confusion show as Hermione pulled back. Instead, she gave her friend a small smile and nodded.

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry I've got the temper of a ginger. No, worse, the temper of a Weasley woman," she joked. Ron snorted, while the other two grinned.

Ron started to apologize, but Ginny waved him off.

"Who knew the boy with the emotional range of a teaspoon would make us all forgive each other?" Ginny asked, pulling him into a quick hug. Ron patted her back, before turning to Harry, who subtly shook his head.

"Well, now that all of that is settled, why don't we go celebrate me?" Ron asked, forcing everyone's eyes to roll at his antics. Ron and Hermione left the room, and Ginny started after them, before the same hand as before gentle pulled on her forearm.

"Ginny," Harry said softly. She turned, again hitting him with her long flaming hair, and looked into his soft eyes. In the dimly lit room, his emerald eyes looked almost olive, and she could barely make out his dilated pupils.

"Yes?" she breathed out as a question.

"Daphne, she's well-" Harry began.

"Harry, that's really none of my business," Ginny stopped his sentence. She wasn't sure if she was truly respecting his privacy, or if she didn't want to hear him say what Daphne meant to him. She was beginning to think it was the latter, but she wasn't going to admit that to herself.

"Oh, okay," he said, finally letting go of her arm. She felt more weight there without his touch than when it had been held by his hand. She shook off the feeling and turned away to head back to the party. She could really use a drink.

**A/N: Hello! Hope you enjoyed. This went in a slightly different direction than intended, but it felt cathartic and necessary. As always, I appreciate all reviews, especially if I can reply back!**

**Cheers,**

**Fanatic**


	6. Chapter 6: Daphne Greengrass

Chapter 6: Daphne Greengrass

Daphne Greengrass had never imagined that she would end up going to the Weasley's for dinner, or even associate herself with any Gryffindor really. She never liked how Slytherin house behaved, even if she was extremely ambitious, making her one of the youngest top Aurors ever, besides Harry, though, she didn't think he really counted. She had excelled in school, but mostly kept her head down, focusing solely on her goals. When chaos erupted at the school each year, she kept to herself, refusing to become involved with either side, but after Hogwarts had become a hell her final year, she knew what she wanted to do with her life. She became dedicated to stopping dark magic and to bring a good name to Slytherin, despite the evil nature that lurked within the house.

Although there had never been an outright battle, what they deemed the Second Wizarding War had taken its toll on the Aurors, depleting their forces. Daphne was a true Slytherin and took her opportunities when they were presented to her; she joined the Aurors immediately, even sooner than Harry had. She had gone through extensive checks to ensure she was not an evil witch trying to infiltrate their forces against dark magic, and she had passed with flying colors. The Greengrass family may have been an old pureblood and Slytherin family, but they did not harbor any dark magic or evil wills against Muggles.

Daphne had expected no less. She had received O's in nearly all of the required classes, and in Muggle Studies, just to secure her position as an Auror. She worked diligently round the clock to excel to the top of her class. Just as she had planned, and just as she had expected. She hadn't expected Harry Potter to come in late, and to take her top spot.

When the Minister for Magic himself had waltzed in with Harry in tow, her heart instantly dropped. Seeing the excited looks not only on the recruits faces, but on the senior Aurors as well, she knew she had worked so hard, only to be second best.

Instead of letting it drag her down, she amped up her studies. Harry would duel two wizards at once; Daphne would duel three. Harry had mastered _Expelliarmus_ nonverbally; Daphne mastered _Petrificus Totalus _and _Protego_. She made it her personal mission to earn the top spot, not just be the Chosen One. Daphne didn't ignore all Harry had done, she knew there was more to the story of him defeating Voldemort than anyone had let on, but she still didn't like handouts.

A few months into training, they were selected to duel against each other. Daphne had smirked, knowing Harry's go to and anticipating nearly every move he would make. Trying to be better than him had made her surveillance of him come in hand.

They stood facing each other, ignoring the bows that Hogwarts had insisted upon and began firing off spells nonverbally at each other.

Daphne was the first to land a blow, lessened by the enchanted room, but no matter. She sent _stupefy_ edging around Harry's misfired shield charm and he had barely recovered before she sent a Jelly Legs Jinx soaring for him. Harry was able to roll out of the way, narrowly missing the hex. He pushed himself up quickly, sending a red stream of light her way. Daphne lazily flicked her wand to send up her shield, taking Harry's distraction as he sent a blast of cold water at her. Daphne ducked, and sent a similar stream of water, only to send the same red light Harry was so well known for, back at him. Dodging the water, Harry had missed the disarming charm, and his wand came flying out of his hand. She snatched it in the air, and turned to their class, giving small bows and curtsies as a dramatic show of her victory.

They had dueled nearly every week after that, constantly flipping back and forth of who would win. They began to move in a rhythm, nearly identical in every move, until the end when one would try to trip up the other, only to be duped in the same way immediately after. Harry was not nearly as cocky with his victories as Daphne had been, and continued to be, but he still would grin at his wins.

After their first year of training, they were assigned partners for the field, and Harry and Daphne had been paired together. Their competitive nature had developed into reading each other's moves and their rhythmic dueling had developed into a deep understanding of what the other's next move would be. Their partnership led to many close encounters with death that were always escaped and countless Death Eaters and other sympathizers being imprisoned.

Throughout their missions, they had begun to open up to each other. Daphne had confided in Harry about her sister's illness and her fear of death. Harry had admitted to already dying. Daphne had never had a friend that she trusted as much as Harry, but she knew he was still holding something back. He told all of his stories at Hogwarts, and his year away, but he would always leave one name out, and Daphne couldn't help but notice.

One night, after she had asked him to retell her about the Chamber of Secrets, she finally asked the question that had preoccupied her mind during their previous conversations.

"We went down there to save his sister, and-"

"Why can't you say her name?" Daphne interrupted him.

Harry looked startled at the question, not necessarily the interruption, but the question itself. His face reddened as he cast his eyes away, refusing to meet Daphne's harsh stare.

"You know why," he feebly said. She nodded, realizing that she shouldn't push the issue. He had been through enough.

"If it means anything to you, I think it would have been worth it to try," she spoke candidly.

He finally looked up, meeting her icy blue glare. He shook his head, "you know I couldn't, not with Voldemort. He already had tried to use her, and her entire family, to get to me. I couldn't risk it again. She means too much to me."

Daphne reached down and took his hand, giving it a sharp squeeze. "That may have been the case, but that means nothing now, you _did _defeat him," she said, trying a play at humour to lighten his dreary mood.

Harry gently took his hand away and continued shaking his head. "There are still people out there who want to see me hurt, or dead. I still can't put her through that. Besides, it's been far too long now, she'd be happier with anyone else and as long as she's happy, I can't interfere."

"Are you happy?" Daphne asked. Harry paused, he seemed to have never considered his own happiness before, only his duties and honour to others. Daphne couldn't help but snort in laughter at his thick headedness. "You deserve to be happy," she finally said, standing to leave the tent.

"I don't know how," Harry whispered, as she left the tent. Daphne's heart ached at his dejected response, but knew that he had not intended for her to hear him. She slowed slightly, stopping just outside the tent and silently turned her head to see Harry pulling out a folded large sheet of parchment paper that resembled a map. He muttered to it, and she started to see ink dots move about the page. She saw his eyes anxiously dart about the map, as she now fully assumed that's what it was, and his expression calmed when he found what he was searching for.

In the following months, neither one spoke of their conversation, but Daphne knew Harry hadn't forgotten what she said. Several times, he'd begun to open his mouth, as if to speak, but would close it, shake his head, and run his hand through his hair. She always rolled her eyes, knowing what he would say. She had decided long ago not to push him again when it came to _her_.

One day, Harry strolled over to her desk, sat on the edge, and leaned over to say to her, "I think I know how."

Daphne hadn't needed to ask what he was referring to; she had been working with him long enough to know his body language and tone of voice. His arms crossed over his chest and harsh demeanour were only a front for the fragile heart he kept hidden. She gave him a hopeful and encouraging smile to continue, but she hadn't expected what he was going to say.

"Will you come with me?"

The look of shock had been immediate and she couldn't hide it from him. Harry seemed to be hurt by her expression, before she was able to mask her countenance. Wordlessly, she cast muffliato to give a semblance of privacy.

"Harry, I-" she began, but he interrupted her.

"No, no, it's fine, I shouldn't have asked. It's overstepping, we never said we'd only keep it professional, I had just considered you a friend."

She was touched by his words, and couldn't help but agree with him. Harry Potter was, in fact, her friend. She reached her hand out and placed it gently on his knee. They met eyes, and she read the hopeful expression behind them.

"What time?" she finally responded.

That had been her first Weasley dinner. Harry had introduced her as his friend, and no one paid them any mind. He had warned her in advance that the brothers may give her grief, but she found them all to be enjoyable and, dare she say, welcoming. No one had asked about her family, her Hogwarts house, or even her sister's announced engagement to Draco Malfoy. They did interrogate her about Harry and his life as an Auror, but that was the extent. She couldn't help but notice the empty chair, or absence of the youngest Weasley, but this only visibly bothered Harry. After her first dinner, she had begun coming with Harry at least once a month, and each time, she never saw _her_.

A year of dinners later, they arrived to see the empty seat filled. Daphne sat deliberately next to Hermione, knowing the only available seat would force Harry next to _her_. She smirked at herself, Harry would be happy if she had anything to say about it.

Daphne was thrilled at the opportunity Angelina had presented her to introduce herself to Ginny. She had been as peppy and upbeat as she could muster, and was sure to emphasize how much she had heard about her, which if Daphne was honest, had not really been that much at all. Harry refused to speak or hear about her, so she had only really managed the bare minimum from Ron and Hermione while Harry was otherwise preoccupied with the rest of the Weasleys. Daphne felt smug that Ginny did not seem to like her. When Ginny had left the table to go outside, she had not so subtly nudged, or rather, pushed, Harry out the door to her as well. With them gone, the entire table nearly pounced on her.

"Daphne! We told you Ginny would be here, you were supposed to wait," Hermione admonished her. Daphne rolled her eyes, it had not been her idea after all, and Hermione was well aware of this. Out of the corner of her eye, Daphne saw Angelina laughing, and Fred and George had exchanged some Galleons, apparently there had been bets placed on this evening.

Without acknowledging Hermione, she asked the twins, "who won?"

"George, but I think he had some insider information with this one," Fred answered, jerking his thumb towards his brother's fiancée. Daphne nodded, so Angelina had told Harry that Ginny would be here tonight, the rest of them were waiting for Ron and Hermione to break the news to her.

"I didn't tell him anything," she directed towards Ron and Hermione, piercing them with her icy blue stare to show she was serious. Their arguments towards her died down and the dinner continued on without much fuss, until Harry returned.

He looked lost, as if he had walked into the Forbidden Forest and died all over again. She had never seen him look so hurt as he did now. They all glanced at the door, expecting the fiery red hair to follow his, but the door didn't open again. No one spoke about her, and they resumed their previous arrangement of avoiding all things related to her as they had before this dinner.

As dessert was finished and all the plates finally cleared, Ron pulled Daphne away from the group.

"I need you to keep her away from him," he said in a low voice.

Daphne shot him a harsh look. "Why?" she snapped at him.

"She's still so mad at him. He doesn't need to be blamed for everything, he already blames himself."

"Harry's a big boy," she answered sarcastically, "he can make these decisions for himself." She folded her arms across her chest and gave Ron an annoyed glare. The Weasley's had been keeping Harry and Ginny coming around on different schedules, never allowing them to talk. They had also never told Ginny that Harry was even here. Daphne hadn't agreed with their methods, but she didn't feel the place to intervene. Until Ron was forcing her hand.

"Look mate," she began, knowing the term would grate him, they weren't all that close, "Harry probably told her everything. God knows it's long past overdue, so I suggest you fess up as well, or keep them apart yourself," she finished bitterly. She didn't stay to hear his response. She turned away, said her goodbyes to the rest of the Weasleys, and walked out the front door.

**Author's Note: I've had this idea for a while of showing another perspective. I know some of you had expected Harry and Daphne to be an item, but I had this planned from the get go. I hope to get another chapter up, back from Ginny's perspective. Let me know your thoughts! Reviews are appreciated, especially if I can respond!**

**Cheers,  
****Fanatic**


	7. Chapter 7: Shopping for Dresses

Chapter 7: Shopping for Dresses

Ginny had just about had enough poking and prodding for a lifetime as the witch who owned the shop took in the dress, yet again. The simple light blue dress must have had an undetectable extending charm on it, because no matter how many times the old witch took it in, there was no less fabric swimming on Ginny's thin frame.

Ginny held back a sigh as Hermione gently suggested different ideas for the dress to the witch, and the old lady graciously took every word to heart, trying desperately to make the dress fit. Angelina's dress had fit immediately and like a glove. The light blue had complimented her features beautifully. Her dark skin made the dress glow and the light blue had brought out the many colors making up her chocolate eyes. The dress hugged her tightly, and displayed her curves perfectly. George wouldn't make it through the wedding. Ginny couldn't help but be jealous at her teammate's looks. Angelina was a few years older than Ginny, but she made Ginny feel like an undeveloped child in comparison.

Hermione had wanted to wait until their dresses were perfect before trying on her own, but seeing as how the fabric of Ginny's dress continued to be growing, they decided to see hers.

Hermione went into one of the changing stations and returned a short time after in a stunning white gown. It had given the impression of being so simple hanging up, but with Hermione wearing it, the dress became a beacon for every light to hit and sparkle off. All three women beamed as she walked to look at herself in the mirror.

"It was my mum's dress, with a little magic added of course," Hermioned informed them.

The floor length gown had delicate white flowers embroidered down the bodice that fit snugly against Hermione's chest and hips, that then flared down her legs. The neckline dropped down and then entire back was open, but her long curly hair covered most of her back and the dainty gossamer sleeves covered her arms. The flowers appeared to be growing up the dress, as small gemstones woven in reflected the light.

Ginny and Angelina ran to hug Hermione and gush over her in the dress. Ginny had never seen a more beautiful, or happier person in her life than Hermione at that instant.

Finally, the shopkeeper brought out Ginny's finished dress and had her try it on once again. The hundredth time had to have been the charm and the dress fit nearly perfectly, but Ginny and Hermione both were relieved that it had fit at all. The light blue transformed into a periwinkle color when paired with Ginny's fiery hair, but still it did not seem to acknowledge that any curves existed beneath the silky fabric.

Hermione and her exchanged a tight lip smile, happy to be done with the day of fittings, regardless of how it did not compliment Ginny. It wasn't her day to shine after all, and Ginny was just fine standing by the most stunning witch in the room looking less than perfect.

They all went to change out of their dresses, and Hermione was taking much longer than the other two had. Sitting silently had never been either of the girls' strong suit, and Angelina had almost burst open the minute her and Ginny were somewhat alone.

"What did he say?" Angelina nearly shouted at Ginny.

Ginny laughed slightly at her overeager nature, but shrugged her shoulders in reply. "Not much really, just that he had been back the entire five years, and you all never told me. I'm very confused why that reserve player said Harry 'was back' if he had been in the country for awhile?"

Angelina yelled out a harsh laugh. "He was back in the stadium. I damn near told you then!"

"The stadium?" Ginny whipped her head to stare dumbfounded at Angelina. "How did I not notice him in our stadium?"

"He hides from you," Angelina answered and shrugged, still laughing at Ginny's cluelessness.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny asked.

Angelina held her hands up, as if warding off Ginny's anger. "He wanted to tell you. He wouldn't let anyone else tell you. All of us tried, even Ron and Hermione, but he insisted."

Ginny saw Hermione stopped dead in her tracks as she heard what Angelina was saying. Their eyes met over Angelina's shoulder and Hermione saw the hurt run through Ginny's eyes before she replaced it with the anger she had grown accustomed to associating with all things Harry.

Before Hermione could react, Ginny turned and stormed out of the shop, Hermione hot on her tracks.

"Ginny!" Hermione shouted.

Ignoring the shouts, Ginny continued on, pulling her sweater tighter around her at the brisk wind blasted her as she walked purposefully down the street of Diagon Alley.

"Ginny, stop!"

Something in Hermione's voice froze Ginny in her rage. She turned slowly to Hermione, tears threatening to spill.

"Why? Why did he have to tell me?" Ginny asked quietly. They both knew the he that Ginny was referring to.

"He asked us to let him be the one. He didn't think you would ever forgive him if it was someone else and we both know that-"

"Hermione, I don't know anything," Ginny interrupted, anger threatening to pour out of her. She still was so hurt that no one had bothered to mention anything to her. She had spent her whole life being too young, too girly, too anything to be included, and she was done. "You three have your secrets, I get it, but you didn't have to include the whole lot," she finally said dejectedly, full of hurt. Angelina had caught up to them, but Ginny Apparated away before either one could continue badgering her. She had a right to be angry. She wasn't a child!

She sat down on the sofa, running her hands over her face, pushing her hair out of her face, and grabbing it into a ponytail. She knew she was acting immature and unfair to her family and friends, but each time they brought up Harry, she immediately became defensive and upset. He had explained himself, partially, and she hoped that would help, but she couldn't stop the gnawing feeling in her stomach each time he was mentioned. There was something missing still. She jumped at the knock on her door, but went to answer it. She hadn't even bothered to see who she was opening her door to before Harry stepped inside her flat and she shut the door behind him absentmindedly.

"Hi, Harry, wait Harry?" she did a double take as she realized who was standing before her.

His hair was wind blown and he was still in his Auror robes. He paced back and forth, running his hand through his hair more often than normal, never stopping his movements. He finally froze in front of her and drew in a deep breath. "I told you not to blame them. I told you to be upset, angry, whatever, with me," he spoke calmly, but his fists were balled up tightly.

She crossed her arms, "I am upset with you," she spoke plainly.

He laughed humourlessly, "why do you keep yelling at Hermione? Or Angelina, or anyone else?" he asked, his anger creeping out into his voice.

"I have not yelled," she said, in the same plain manner, not letting her emotions seep out. Great, she thought, now you can control your emotions.

"Fine, then stormed off. I asked you to make their wedding happy."

"Did they get married?" Ginny asked, sarcasm dripping off of her words. "Why are you here anyways? It happened ten minutes ago."

"It was her dress fitting. She went straight to Ron and they sent me a Patronus. I was on a mission. I was almost compromised. I thought we had figured things out Ginny," he finished deflated, the anger leaving his body, he looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

Ginny held her lips tight to her teeth, nearly biting her lips to keep her words to herself. She had never felt so conflicted, but she had no idea why.

"You lot have left me out since you met Ron. My whole family, hell my whole team knew before I did. Even now there is more you aren't telling me," she said as calmly as she could.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, genuine curiosity apparent on his features.

"Did you die?" she blurted out. Harry seemed appalled at her question.

"Who told you?" he breathed out, nearly silent, his green eyes darkening, betraying his fear.

Her own widened as she panicked. She had never seen Harry so scared, and he had faced the remnant of Voldemort at twelve.

"I overheard Ron during a nightmare," she whispered back. He hadn't denied it. She began to apologize, "Harry, I'm so sorry."

He shook his head. He had never looked so utterly exhausted as he did now. "I came back," he said simply, appearing to have more to say, but deciding against it.

This did nothing to put Ginny at ease. She still felt discomfort in the pit of her stomach that there was something else going on. Against her better judgement, she brought up the party and the beginning of his confession.

"So you and Daphne are?" she trailed off.

"Partners," he finished.

Ginny turned her nose up at that. "Why not just say she's your girlfriend?" she asked him.

His surprise was written across his face. He opened his mouth to answer, but started to laugh instead. "Auror partner," he managed out between his laughs.

The pit in Ginny's stomach lessened with his laugh and she chuckled along with Harry. After a few moments, both grew very quiet, and Ginny was the first to break the silence.

"Well, I guess I have to apologize. Again," she said meekly, "I'm sorry, Harry. It's new, you talking to me. Think we can start over and just try to be friends?"

She stuck her hand out, and raised her eyebrows expectantly at him, giving him a wide grin. He grabbed it and gave it a firm shake. She ignored the spark of electricity she felt as their hands were intertwined.

"Friends," he agreed, returning her smile.

**Author's Note: Two in one night? Hope you all enjoyed. Reviews are fantastic, but you all are fantastic for even reading. **

**Cheers,  
Fanatic**


	8. Chapter 8: What Friendship Entails

Chaper 8: What Are Friends For?

Harry left soon after, the air growing awkward after their heated exchange and subsequent friendship, and before Ginny could even relax back on her sofa, Hermione landed in her fireplace. She exited the green flames gracefully, and used her wand to clean the soot from herself and Ginny's floor. Before Ginny could even greet her, Hermione took a defensive stance, arms crossed over her chest, wand still in hand, and a deadly glare that had previously been reserved only for Ron.

Great, Ginny thought to herself, now I'm on the same level as Ron.

Hermione opened her mouth to start talking, but Ginny rushed her words out ahead of her. "I'm sorry, Hermione," she said earnestly, earning only a raised eyebrow in return. Hermione was not going to make this easy. "I missed you and Ron, you already know this, but I think I missed Harry too. He never talked to me, but he was always there before, so without him, it was like everything felt a little emptier."

Hermione gave her a small, sad smile. "We missed you when we were gone. You're one of my best friends. I just can't take all your anger, nobody could anymore."

"I know," Ginny sighed wearily, thoroughly exhausted from so much emoting, "I don't want to be angry." They embraced in a tight hug. "In fact, Harry and I have decided to try to be friends," she informed Hermione, who let out a small snort of laughter at this. Ginny scrunched her nose at Hermione. "Why shouldn't we be friends?"

"Oh no," Hermione refuted, "don't get me wrong, you can try to be friends, but we all know Harry has fancied you for ages. That's why he couldn't talk to you, well, at first, I don't know what his deal was later on. Anyways, trying to be friends is only going to lead to the inevitable," Hermione said with an air of authority, as if she were discussing course work with Ginny.

Ginny scoffed, "You are the second person to tell me Harry fancied me, and the other one was not Harry," she hurried out, as Hermione had looked exceedingly hopeful. Ginny rolled her eyes, "he may have fancied me, in the past tense, but he's speaking to me now, so that means that he is over it. Besides, Daphne is obviously in love with him." Ginny waved her hand when she spoke, indicating the futile nature of Harry's previous feelings.

Hermione's confusion shone through in her demeanour as she regarded what Ginny had said. Ginny could see the thoughts trampling over themselves as Hermione considered Ginny's words, and seemed to find the worthy conclusion. She gave Ginny a very smug look. "You're wrong," she said, with such finality, that Ginny didn't want to push the point any farther.

Changing the subject, Ginny decided to find the reason for Hermione's visit, "did you come just to have me apologize?" she asked the other girl jokingly.

"Oh! Yes, that reminds me, your duties as maid of honour have begun. Especially since you missed the party," Hermione said accusingly. Ginny meekly looked away, feeling the blush rise to her ivory face. She still felt bad that she had ignored her friend and brother for so long, that she had almost ruined their engagement celebration with their friends. Ginny started another apology, but Hermione interrupted her.

"Yes, yes, I know, you are terribly sorry. To make it up to me, I need you to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to help choose some things for the wedding."

Ginny held back a groan, she loved Ron and Hermione, but she wasn't overly thrilled with the gaudiness of weddings. Bill and Fleur had a lovely ceremony, but Ginny couldn't help but agree with Fred, it was too much fuss. Instead of airing her concerns to Hermione, she only nodded her agreement. Seemingly pleased, Hermione and Ginny didn't chat for much longer, and through the Floo, Hermione left.

The next morning, Ginny was woken up by an owl pecking at her window. Knowing not to seek Hermione's wrath, she rose to open the window and let the little bird in. Ron may have poked fun at Pig, but he developed a soft spot for small owls since then. She gently pet Blinx, and released the letter from his tiny leg. She opened it to first see Ron's handwriting simply saying the place she needed to be today. She continued on to the next line, smiling as Hermione's script took over, carefully detailing the plans. They truly were right for each other. Hermione had said that her and Ron would meet Ginny at the Leaky Cauldron at nine in the morning. Glancing at her clock, she saw that it was nearly half past eight. She hurried about her flat, casting freshening charms on herself, fixing her hair slightly, and gathering the quickest casually nice outfit she could find that was clean. She really needed to do laundry, but when she didn't have Quidditch matches, she only wanted to relax. Though it seemed that Ron and Hermione had other plans for her instead.

She apparated near the Leaky Cauldron and walked in with a minute to spare. Her eyes scanned the pub before finding the familiar tall redhead seated next to the much shorter brown bushy hair. She started over to them, but was intercepted by a familiar hand on her arm. He really needed to stop grabbing her like this.

She whipped her head, knowing her hair would follow, and was satisfied to see him drawing back as her long red locks hit his chest. Her brown eyes looked up to meet his emerald eyes, but she didn't immediately pull her arm away. Instead, she raised her eyebrows and gave a pointed look to his hand on her elbow.

He laughed and let go. "You never hear me calling your name," Harry said with a slight chuckle. Ginny was utterly confused, she had never heard her name a single time, and she knew she would have realized it if he had called her.

Deciding she must be going deaf from the wind blasting her ears while flying, she rolled her eyes at Harry. "Were you conned into helping them as well?" she questioned, mirth dancing in her eyes.

He nodded, still laughing slightly, but she didn't mind. She quite enjoyed the goofy grin he had when she joked with him. She took in his features while he stood there, chuckling away. Her head only reached his chin so she often felt herself looking up to meet his eyes. His sparkling viridescent eyes that shimmered with humour and something more, though she couldn't place what else he could be feeling. His glasses looked to need cleaning, but she knew he hadn't even realized it himself. His hair, inexplicably messy, tangled about his head, reaching down and touching his eyebrows. She knew he tried to keep his scar mostly hidden, though everyone and their mum knew who he was, his face, and more, plastered across the papers. Ginny believed that any witch, especially the witches, in all of the greater Wizarding world could recognize Harry from the back of his head. The wizards may have as well, but Witch Weekly had a dedicated photographer that seemed to tail Harry, and his figure turning away from the camera was found in nearly every issue. She ached to reach up and brush his hair out of his eyes, but she kept her hands firmly at her sides, not knowing what was coming over her.

She moved her eyes down to stare at his lips. The lips held in the lopsided grin that she had only just begun to ever notice. His lips were unlike any boys' she had ever taken to noticing, although, she wasn't sure how many male lips she had stared at. They were fuller lips than most boys, but not overly feminine. They suited his features, a nice foil to his harsh jaw, that had light stubble, as if he had woken late as well. His cheeks were rosy, as if he had walked outside in the cooling air much longer than she had. Overall, she thought to herself, he wasn't half-bad looking, she could see, objectively of course, why so many witches, and wizards, found him handsome. His lean muscles from years of Auror work and Quidditch didn't seem to hurt either. He was still rather lanky, with lithe features and quick reflexes. All the build for an excellent Seeker that he had been. She was sure it still helped in his current duties as an Auror. Her eyes trailed his body, taking in every inch of him. He was so familiar to her from their years together at school and the summers he would come to the Burrow, but the familiarity he was treating her with was so foreign to her.

"There you two are!" Hermione greeted them kindly, abruptly shaking Ginny's thoughts out of her head. Hermione looked much too proud as she took in Harry and Ginny standing together. She tried to not look guilty as she met Hermione's eyes and returned her wide smile. She really needed to stop staring at him.

"Come on you lot, we don't have all day," Ron called over to them.

Ginny cast a quick glance over to Harry to see a smirk playing at his mouth. Maybe she had been caught staring.

"After you," Harry offered, and Ginny scooted into the booth, Harry sitting next to her.

Hermione looked at her watch, and Ginny opened her mouth to admit her tardiness, but Harry spoke first.

"Yes, we are late. Though, I think Ginny would have been on time if I hadn't stopped her. I didn't want to be the only one late," Harry said, smiling at Ginny as he spoke.

She gave a closed lip grin back, not liking the fluttering in her heart. Stop staring, she admonished herself, as she forced her eyes to the menu.

"Is it too early for Firewhiskey?" she asked Ron, winking at Hermione as the girl grew flustered at the question. The waitress approached and they ordered a quick breakfast to get on with the day.

"We may need it today," Ron began, "have you seen the shops? Bloody full. The Prophet is sure to have a story tomorrow." Ron tipped his head at a cloaked wizard sitting in a booth with a Quick-Quotes Quill madly writing, and she felt Harry tense next to her. Ginny couldn't help but slightly pity the three of them. It had been years and they hadn't had much of a break. "I mean, we have the top Harpy, maybe top Chaser right here."

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother. The press didn't care much what she was up to, they usually questioned her family and what the mysterious Harry Potter was doing. After the third Bat-Bogey Hex, they had learned to avoid bringing up Harry, the mention of his name souring any press event.

"Yes, I'm the biggest star at this table," she said, her sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Next to her, Harry let out a hearty chuckle, and Ron and Hermione exchanged a knowing look, earning a glare from Ginny, her memories returning to her earlier conversation with Hermione. Their food arrived, stopping any remarks either may have made as Ron and Ginny dug in right away.

"Leave the drinking for later," Hermione said. "We have a lot to do today. We're going to have to split up." She handed them both their own long sheets of parchment, Ginny thought it must measure at least a foot. Her face must have shown her worry, because Hermione huffed. "They are the same list, I just wanted you both to have one in case you lost one," she shot a pointed look at them.

"I never lost my homework, that was Ron," Harry answered, holding his hands up in defense.

"Which is why I am in charge of him," Hermione replied. "You get to make sure Ginny doesn't lose hers."

Ginny's stomach dropped as Hermione smirked at her. She would be going around Diagon Alley with Harry all day. Before she could ponder it further, Ron and Harry were getting up to leave the pub. Ginny scooched out following him and ran into Harry's outstretched hand attempting to help her up. She felt herself redden at the eyes on her from Ron and Hermione, but more importantly the patrons and the reporter.

Harry didn't seem to mind, or perhaps he didn't notice, smiling down at her still sitting, with his hand outstretched. She gave a tight lipped smile and pulled herself up with his hand. She ignored the tingling sensation that came with the feeling of his calloused hand holding hers.

"Where to first?" Harry asked, still not releasing her hand.

Ginny looked to Hermione, but realized her and Ron had left. She turned to grab her forgotten parchment, releasing Harry's hand as she did so, and gaining some clarity.

"Uh, Madam Malkin's," she answered, glancing at the long list, that she was relieved to see included explicit instructions, explaining its length. "We have to pick up your and Ron's dress robes."

Harry nodded. "Lead the way."

Ginny exited the Leaky Cauldron and was sure to keep the distance between her and Harry, not wanting to feed the papers with rumors of the two of them. So she told herself.

They walked along the cobblestone street, people bustling down the street with them. She couldn't help but wonder why it was so busy today.

They rounded a corner to head to Madam Malkin's and her question was answered. Gregory Cotton, the Seeker for the Appleby Arrows, was outside Quality Quidditch Supplies. His tidy blonde hair shone in the sun, his tan skin making it seem even brighter, and his gray eyes seemed to find her instantly.

Ginny tried not to audibly groan. She was making sure to avoid eye contact.

"Of all the days, Hermione couldn't try to get us to come on a day there isn't a Quidditch event," Harry joked, not noticing Ginny's discomfort.

"We should go this way," Ginny began, heading in the opposite direction.

"Ginny!" a voice called out. A voice she didn't particularly want to hear right now with Harry next to her and her family so close by.

Despite what she wanted, the crowd had split and Gregory was headed towards her.

"Long time, no see, Red," he said, pulling her in for a hug, which she hesitantly returned. As he released her, she avoided looking at Harry, but felt his eyes burning into her head.

"After your harrowing defeat, I thought it best to let your wounds heal," she taunted. Their banter could result in one of them leaving; she hoped it would this time.

"I think you hexed me, Red. I couldn't stop staring," Gregory responded. She held back a wince at the overtly sexual tone.

She felt Harry move closer behind her, the energy radiating off of him making her tense up.

"Gregory," he began, his tone jovial that didn't match his emotion. "You wouldn't have beat the Harpies even if it was only Ginny playing against all seven of you."

Gregory laughed. "Harry! I didn't even see you. This one just steals the room," he said, reaching out and pulling the ends of Ginny's hair. She turned to rid his hand, feeling Harry tense behind her.

"Oi, Cotton!" someone shouted.

"Ah, the fans call," Gregory said, putting a hand to his heart and winking at them. "I'll see you later, Red." He winked directly at her, licking his lips slightly. "Harry," he nodded and headed away.

Ginny had begun walking off before Gregory had left, leaving Harry to catch up with her. He didn't speak the rest of the way to the shop, and the tension was thick between them. They entered, and were greeted by Madam Malkin, who instantly got the robes and had Harry changing. She was quick to pin and take in the needed areas, poking and prodding Harry to move in different directions. Ginny made herself busy and looked around the shop to avoid staring at him, and to avoid answering the questions that lurked in his eyes.

They still had not spoken to each other, simply making polite conversation with Madam Malkin. Ginny was pretending to be engrossed with a particular traveling cloak that promised to not only be self-drying, but water-repellant and self-heating or cooling, depending on the weather. It would have been a neat cloak, she was sure, but she had received one from Witch Weekly after their recent campaign and it also changed colors based on one's outfit.

She was brought back to attention by Madam Malkin clearing her throat. Ginny quickly turned, and was greeted with Madam Malkin presenting Harry in his newly fitted robes.

Ginny nodded her approval for the lady, but couldn't deny how well they fit. His robes were snug over his arms, the sleeves tapered rather than long, as was the style lately. His well defined muscles standing out through the fabric. The black of the robes appeared nearly obsidian, glowing with an iridescence and reflecting the morning sunlight that streamed in through the windows into a multitude of colors. His raven hair seemed magnified by the onyx of the robes. His eyes wouldn't meet hers, but the green stood out even more against the dark robes. His jawline seemed harsher than normal, as if she was clenching his teeth, biting back his words. Stress plagued his face, and Ginny couldn't help but feel guilty.

Madam Malkin relieved her from staring at him, and she made sure to grab the parchment paper, seeing items had disappeared. It seemed all four of them had the same list and Ron and Hermione were much quicker than the two of them. She tapped her wand to the first item, and watched as it vanished.

They paid and exited the shop, heading for their next destination, the air still frigid between them. As she opened her mouth to break the deafening silence, Harry spoke first.

"Is he your boyfriend?" he asked, bluntly getting to the point. They did not stop their walk, continuing on down the street.

"Not exactly," she answered truthfully. Harry nodded, still not meeting her eyes. "He's there on away games, we've just gotten along," she continued.

"Just checking. What are friends for?" he quipped cheerfully.

Ginny felt uneasy with his response, but thought it best not to let her thoughts linger, though Hermione's voice prodded her, reminding her of Harry's supposed fancying. Ginny pushed these thoughts aside, her own heart fluttering at the thought and catching Harry's eyes. She really needed to stop staring.

**Author's Note: Hello all! I am so sorry for the long wait. Things have been crazy lately, but I hope this longer chapter makes up for it. I hope to have a bit more time to write, as I will be practicing some social distancing. Wash your hands! As always, reviews are amazing, especially if I can reply to you.**

**Cheers,  
Fanatic**


	9. Chapter 9: Avoidance

Chapter 9: Avoidance

Ginny most definitely was _not _avoiding Harry, or her bridesmaid duties, which had included many interactions with Harry. She just had been busy. Especially with three games on the road, with the final one in Appleby. That had been a nightmare.

Gregory had been rather persistent, almost to the point of being pushy. Ginny nearly hexed him as she turned him down, thoroughly and repeatedly, but as the post game celebration continued on into the early hours of the next day, her patience wore thinner. Her teammates clapped and cheered as she clearly shouted a resounding: "No means no. Stop asking!"

Angelina had given her a look that seemed too knowing, but whatever she thought was going on, she was wrong. Ginny was just turning Gregory down because he was a pompous and arrogant bugger. It had nothing to do with a certain pair of green eyes and a smirk that she would not describe as adorable.

No, Ginny was not avoiding Gregory. She wasn't avoiding anyone.

But she certainly wasn't happy when she arrived back to her flat after being on the road to find Hermione waiting for her at her table.

"Are you always this hungover when you come home?" Hermione asked incredulously. Ginny shot Hermione an annoyed look, but kept her sunglasses on all the same.

Ginny was thrilled to see that Hermione had the audacity to go through her kitchen and had two cups of tea waiting for them. She accepted hers graciously and sat across the table from Hermione, finally taking off her sunglasses.

"How were the matches?" Hermione asked, obviously skirting around the point.

"We won two, lost one, but do you really care?" Ginny questioned back, not wanting to draw out the conversation.

Hermione sputtered, "of course I care! About you," she added, causing Ginny to let out a snort of laughter. Hermione smiled at her, "Quidditch is boring."

Ginny rolled her eyes, this topic coming up fairly often between the two of them. She delicately sipped her tea, waiting for Hermione to continue.

"Harry says hi," Hermione finally said, smirking slightly at Ginny, who groaned internally. She fought back the impending images of his smile and how he looked in the dress robes. The dress robes she would have to see him in the entire wedding. Hermione continued on, seemingly impervious to Ginny's internal struggles, "he also mentioned you got stopped by Gregory Cotton at Diagon Alley."

Ginny could hear it in Hermione's tone; Harry hadn't just mentioned it, he was upset by it. Ginny didn't give in so easily to Hermione's lack of questions. She wasn't going to give anything away, _not that there is anything_, Ginny thought to herself.

"We did," Ginny said. "He _is_ a famous Quidditch player. One of the better Seekers of the league." Ginny wouldn't call him the best. He was adequate, could outfly quite a few people, but Ginny was entirely sure she could Seek better than him.

"And apparently very friendly with the competition," Hermione responded, giving Ginny an all too knowing look.

Ginny scoffed, "I don't owe him an explanation about my sex life." The words were out of her mouth before she realized the implications behind them, both about Harry and Gregory.

Hermione smirked in victory, she had gotten the reaction out of Ginny that she wanted. "I didn't say you did," she replied, only a hint of superiority seeping into her sentence.

They had finished their tea and Hermione stayed sitting at her table. Ginny felt like hell, and really just wanted a nap, but Hermione seemed content to remain seated and make small talk. Nursing a headache that could possibly have been caused by one, or four, too many shots of Firewhiskey, she let her mind go blank, barely taking in what Hermione was saying about work.

"-for the hen.. Ginny, are you listening to me?" Hermione's voice cut across the misty haze that Ginny had sunk her mind into. Shaking her head slightly, Ginny turned her attention to her friend.

"You don't get details about the hen do. Don't try to pry it out of me just because I'm tired and distracted. It's taken care of," Ginny assured Hermione, feeling a slight twinge of guilt. It wasn't necessarily a lie. It was taken care of, but Ginny hadn't had much to do with it. Her brother's wives had done far more than she had, and they weren't even bridesmaids. Her and Angelina had been fairly busy with Quidditch, but Ginny not avoiding a certain someone had left much for others to do as she was rarely around. She did feel awful about it. Hermione was her best friend, and Ron her brother. She should have put more effort into this than the measly amount she was doing. She made a promise to herself that she would stop not avoiding the particular individual and shape up for Ron and Hermione.

Hermione seemed satisfied that things were at least under control, though Ginny knew she would much rather have planned it all herself. She started to leave, hugging Ginny and heading to the door. But it would have been too much to ask for a peaceful exit.

"I'll tell Harry you said hello. And that you didn't sleep with Gregory this time," Hermione said, firmly closing the door behind herself.

Ginny shot an indignant look at the door. Ron was rubbing off on Hermione far too much.

* * *

Felix must have been on Ginny's side, because she still had not seen or spoken to Harry since Diagon Alley. She kept true to her promise and had spent all of her free time with Hermione or the rest of her family helping with the planned nuptials. She swore her heart was not beating faster every time the door opened, but her fair skin was betraying. Her blush must have been plain as day since Hermione had been smirking nearly the entire time Ginny was around. If anyone knew where he was, they hadn't informed Ginny. Though, this shouldn't have been a surprise to her, considering the last five years of her life. No one seemed overly concerned with his absence, so she wondered how often he had really been there. She often would find herself lost in these thoughts, thinking of him and his bright green eyes filled with so many emotions, she wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to read them all.

Hermione's chortle shook her out of these musings.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked, glancing around to find that it was just the two of them in the kitchen.

"You always have that look on your face," her friend responded with the same smug expression that she always wore before talking about -"when you're thinking of _him._"

There was no mistaking who Hermione was referring to, and it definitely wasn't Gregory Cotton. Ginny bit back a sigh and tried to stop the blush that crept up to her cheeks that was so easily visible. _Damn my pale arse_, she thought to herself. They both knew she was refusing to admit that Hermione was right, but Ginny had to keep some of her pride.

She carefully considered her next words. Downright rejection would only prod Hermione further, and admission was simply out of the question. Aversion would have to do. "Well, he _was_ pushing pretty hard for a shag, last I saw him."

Hermione hadn't realized that Ginny was taking the mickey, and her jaw dropped. She began to sputter a response before Ginny took pity on her and cracked a smile.

"Oh, you meant Gregory. Dear Lord," Hermione began, the old Muggle phrase popping up, "I honestly thought you meant Harry." She held a hand to her fast beating heart as Ginny was nearly crying in laughter. "He'd be a true Gryffindor with that much courage," Hermione said, regaining her composure.

This time, Ginny was caught off guard. Hermione had only said he fancied her, like a school-yard crush, not a fancy as in fuck-your-brains-out. Hermione must have been a Legimens, because she could practically read Ginny's mind and quickly corrected herself.

"No! I mean, he probably would, but he lo-likes! He fancies you, but, oh I'm mucking this up," she stuttered out, growing more flustered and stumbling her words, desperately trying to cover the fact that she almost said Harry loved Ginny, but Ginny still noticed.

"Loves? Sweet Merlin, loves?" She questioned, her voice dangerously rising several octaves and eyes becoming the size of very large saucers.

"I don't know," Hermione admitted, "I know he cares for you, and more than just a best mate's sister caring. But you shouldn't be talking about it with me," she finished sheepishly.

Surprisingly, Ginny's mind was clear, almost blank, but her heart betrayed her, beating as fast as the flutter of a Snitch's wing. She kept her cool, Hermione shooting her desperate looks every time she moved, but Ginny's maintained her clarity, not daring to allow her thoughts to dwell on _him_.

The Floo roared to life and it was like she had summoned him. He landed gracefully on his feet, shaking the soot off his leather Auror robes, and _oh bloody hell_, Ginny thought to herself, those robes left little to the imagination. She figured they had to be agile when they needed to, that's why they were clinging to every muscle fiber in his body, showing his strong and lithe limbs. Her eyes finally sought out his, only to realize she had been caught staring. She saw something different in his eyes, some emotion she didn't quite recognize. His eyes were a darker shade of green than she had ever seen before. She chasitized herself, _it's not like you see him all that much_. All the same, she still felt shaken, just from looking at those pools of emerald.

"Hello dear," Mrs. Weasley said, bustling in to the room, breaking the growing tension that was more and more palpable with every passing second. "Come, sit down, lunch will be ready soon."

Harry smiled and thanked her, and made his way to the table, carefully avoiding Ginny, or that's how it seemed to her. He sat next to Hermione, picking up some stationary she had been studying. Ginny wasn't listening to anything they were saying, she was studying the table, the wood grains scraped from years of use, anything to ignore the fluttering heartbeat caused by the stunning green eyes.

Her mum brought out lunch, fidgeting with Harry's hair, telling him it was time for a shave - standard for the Weasley household. Ginny smirked at him as he ran his hand over his jaw, catching the stubble that was there.

"I think it looks good," Ginny said, before she could stop herself. His bright eyes met hers, shining with what she would describe as glee. She maintained eye contact, and thanked Merlin she didn't blush.

"It's unruly and unkempt," her mum interjected before Harry could respond. His hand had crept around from his cheek to ruffle his hair, a crooked grin hitching up his lips at Ginny. She loved it.

"How were the matches?" Harry asked her.

Ginny lit up as she went into the details of every move she made to gain the lead in the opener; how the other team's offense was too much for their Keeper after that first grueling game; how they destroyed the Arrows in their last match with the spectacular catch by their Seeker while Cotton was distracted by her superb Quaffle catch. And Harry hung on to every word, asking questions, groaning at the rough parts, and cheering at the victories.

They talked through lunch, and didn't notice when Hermione and Mrs. Weasley left the table, sharing a knowing look that was missed by Harry and Ginny engrossed in each other and their conversation.

The clock chimed in the hall, and Ginny heard her dad pop in through the Floo. They had been sitting here talking the entire day.

"Well, I better be off, I hadn't realized what time it was," Harry said, getting up to leave.

"I'll walk you out," Ginny replied, side-stepping her mother who had apparently been in the kitchen preparing dinner, who gave them both a beaming grin.

They walked out into the garden, and Ginny recalled their conversation that night just a few weeks ago. She had been so angry, so frustrated with Harry, and his hero complex and staying away from her. And for what? Because he cared about her? It didn't make sense to Ginny. If he fancied her, like everyone told her, then you would think he would want to be around her.

But then again, she had been avoiding _him_, and she was starting to feel that maybe she hadn't just noticed how attractive Harry was, but how funny and caring and interesting he was.

They made their way to the Apparition point, and she turned to face him and was overcome with the sudden and rash urge to kiss him. His hand came up and rested on her arm and he leaned towards her. Her heart stuttered in her chest, butterflies racing in her stomach, her breath shuddered in her throat and she closed her eyes. His other arm came around her, and she was enveloped in a quick and small hug.

"Bye, Ginny. I'll see you soon," Harry said with a tight-lipped smile and he was gone in an instant, leaving Ginny feel rather empty and even more confused.

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope you haven't given up on this story, and I'm sorry for the long delay, but I have exciting news: I have published an original work with deadwoodpecker, LegendDairy, TheWordsInMyHead, meyers1020, and Antosha. It's called ****_Into the Mystic: Stories of Magic and Romance_**** and can be found in nearly any bookstore and on Amazon! It has been a spectacular journey with all of these authors and I have been so grateful for their support, and I would greatly appreciate yours as well! My story is called "A Tree of Life" under the pen name Arden Wiles and I hope you find me in other places. Thank you all so much.  
Cheers,  
Fanatic**


	10. Chapter 10: Stag and Hen

Chapter 10: Stag and Hen

"I still don't know why I agreed to this," Ginny huffed out loud.

Her arm was nearly pulled out of its socket as Angelina dragged her down Diagon Alley, quickly bypassing Horizont Alley, all the way to Carn Alley.

"How do you expect to have a hen do without a gift?" Angelina asked, smirking at her and wiggling her eyebrows.

Ginny rolled her eyes. She had already interviewed her brother, compiling his answers about his love for Hermione. The bags were packed, and the cottage on the edge of Holyhead was fully stocked and prepared for the women's visit.

So why did she need to get a sexy nightgown for her future sister-in-law? Because as much as she loved Hermione, she really didn't want to think about Ron _with_ Hermione.

Angelina just snickered, still ripping Ginny's arm as she practically ran to the store. They walked into a dark shop, the name indistinguishable until they were just on it. _Modern Madam's Magic_ it read, and Ginny scrunched up her nose at the alliterative title.

A small bell tinkled as they opened the door, and both women squinted their eyes at the even darker interior. Barely any light was let in from the blackened windows, a few sparse candles lit a path to the racks of intricate, and tiny, ribbons of cloth that made up, what could only be assumed, a bra or knickers.

Angelina quickly left Ginny, moving over to an impossibly darker corner of the store, picking up something that sounded metallic, and Ginny shuddered as she recalled some of the stories the other girl had shared with her. Walking slowly forward, a bright green teddy caught her eyes. She stroked the material, feeling the silk beneath her fingers, and wondered why the color was so familiar to her.

"It rather does look like his eyes doesn't it?" a soft, lifting voice said from behind her.

It startled Ginny, and her hand instantly dropped from the skimpy material. She turned around to see a tall thin blonde girl staring at her with big round blue eyes.

"Luna!" Ginny shouted, throwing her arms around the girl in a tight hug. "I thought you were still abroad with Rolf. When did you get back?" she questioned. In the back of her mind, another question formed, wondering why Luna was in _this _shop, but she thought it better not to ask.

"For the wedding," Luna stated plainly, as if it should have been obvious.

In her daze with the lingerie, Ginny had nearly forgotten about the wedding, and why she was actually here. Though, she suspected, Angelina may have as well.

"Careful, you have a Wrackspurt buzzing about," Luna commented, swatting her hand by Ginny's ear.

"Thanks," Ginny said, beaming at her friend.

"You should buy it," Luna said, indicating the piece Ginny had been toying with beforehand. "He'd love it."

"Who? Cotton?" Ginny asked. "We've been done for ages." As she said it, she knew exactly who Luna had meant, who _everyone_ had been pushing her towards for quite some time now.

"Gregory's eyes are grey," she said, in her matter-of-fact tone. "I'd say this looks about as green as fresh pickled toad," she finished, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

Rolling her own, Ginny walked around Luna, towards another rack, far away from the offending teddy. "We're here to get something for Hermione."

"Oh, I already have. I'd hate it if we got the same one," Luna said, holding up a small bag with the store's logo. "And Angelina seems to be shopping for herself. You might as well."

Ginny dismissed the idea, and caught up with her friend instead while they waited for Angelina. But if she came back later and bought the damned thing, that was her business.

* * *

Tears, lots of tears, that's what Ginny would remember from this hen do. That, and Hermione furiously blushing as she opened Luna's gift - a lacy maroon brassiere, lined in delicate gold thread with a matching pair of knickers that looked to be crotch-less. Her mother and Mrs. Weasley were there after all.

In fact, nearly every woman who had been a mentor or friend to Hermione was there. Her future numerous sister-in-laws, her mother, Mrs. Weasley, Luna, and a few fellow Gryffindors from their time at school. Ginny smiled at the women who had helped shape her friend, instilling kindness, bravery, and fun into the girl.

They had had a fun time the first night, while the mothers were still there, opening presents, reading Ron's answers to the questions about Hermione and their relationship (which had caused the crying), and reminiscing on their past before her brand new future.

The second night was not so peaceful. Once their Mums had left, Ginny and Angelina had wanted a real night out, a last hurrah to party, even if Hermione had never been a partying type. They already knew of the bars and clubs in Holyhead from their celebrations, or condolences, after matches, but still, they scouted out the perfect place. Somewhere loud, rambunctious, or the opposite of a library, and most importantly, somewhere they wouldn't be recognized. So they had settled on a Muggle dive bar, where they had never seen another wizard or witch before.

Apparently, they had not been the only ones with this idea.

Ginny lost track of how many shots she had taken, or if she truly had taken one off of Luna's body. But she didn't mistake the pair of green eyes that met hers from across the crowded bar and clearly recalled the fluttering he stirred within her. She heard Hermione's drunken squeal of delight as she ran over to Ron, and in an abnormal public display of affection, heartily kissed him. She also remembered hearing Angelina angry and shouting at Fred and George for crashing their party, because she had been the one to tell them where the girls would be.

But none of that really seemed to matter, because those green eyes were staring at her, making her already flushed face redden even more. Those usual bright eyes seemed darker, and Ginny told herself it was because of the dim lighting, but something within her knew that wasn't it.

It was because of her.

She clearly remembered him walking towards her, their eyes never leaving the other's. Vaguely, Luna's voice could be heard almost cutting through her Harry-induced haze, but Ginny couldn't distinguish the words.

He came over to her and she registered his mouth moving, but words couldn't be heard over the thrum of the music. Ginny shook her head, her loose curls billowing into her face as she did.

"I can't hear you," she yelled, signaling to her ear as she did.

Instead of answering, he pressed a hand against her lower back sending shivers over her body despite the heat of the packed pub. He handed her a drink, her countless one for the night, and they both downed it quickly.

Stepping up on her tiptoes, she spoke into his ear so he could clearly hear her. "Wanna dance?" she asked, then leaning away and smirking at him.

His bright green eyes glistened with mischief, and perhaps alcohol, matching her own chocolate brown ones. He nodded and gestured for her to lead the way.

Grabbing his hand, she pulled him to the dance floor, where a large group of people gathered and danced. They had no clue what the song was, but they didn't care. The bass pounded, and they moved in rhythm to the music. Someone bumped Ginny from behind, pressing her body closer to Harry's. Instinctively, Harry's strong hands with his nimble Seeker fingers found her waist and held her against him. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and they moved together.

It was almost better than flying, the feeling of dancing with Harry, his jade green eyes were the only thing she saw, the low lights weren't reflecting off the lens of his glasses. They moved in tandem, hips sliding against each other, his hands roaming over her waist to her hips and twisting her in time with the music. He grabbed her hand and spun her, laughter erupting from her causing his own chuckle. Finishing her turn, she once again wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, fingering the soft locks.

They locked eyes, the rich brown meeting the bright green, and Harry mouthed something, but there was no way she could hear him, so she moved forward, raising up and starting to lean her ear to his mouth. But she never made it there because his lips met her own.

As fuzzy as other details of the night might have been, Ginny would never forget the feeling of Harry's gentle lips pressed into her own full lips. Initially, she was shocked, but that soon wore off as she closed her eyes and moved her mouth against his. _This_ was better than flying. It was like a Wronski Feint, she felt like her body was in free fall, like she might crash into the ground if she didn't pull up soon enough, but too soon and she'd ruin everything. Her hands were still wrapped in his hair, and she tightened her grip, eliciting a gasp from Harry, and Ginny slipped her tongue into his open mouth. Harry's own hand that was still on Ginny's waist grasped impossibly tighter, while his other moved up to her neck and brushed through her fiery red hair, letting the red tendrils drape through his fingers. The rest of the world had disappeared, it was only Harry and Ginny completely enthralled with one another, and all Ginny could think was why had she waited so long for this?

It may have been a few seconds, minutes, or several days, but Harry finally broke the kiss and pulled away. His pupils were so dilated his eyes were almost entirely black, with just a tiny ring of green. They matched her own, but the dark brown barely showed through, though Harry could see it, he could have picked out Ginny's eyes from every person in the entire universe. He had every visual feature of hers memorized, and now he could add how her lips felt to the expansive list as well.

His lips pulled into a wide grin, and Ginny felt her own growing to match his, but one side pulled into a smirk.

"What's that look for?" Harry asked, knowing the mischief glinting in her beautiful eyes.

"Just thinking," she started, and her tongue darted out to lick her top lip, causing Harry's eyes to leave her own and stare at her kiss-swollen lips. "Maybe we should get out of here," she finished, her fingers darting about on the back of his neck, bringing goosebumps as she did.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Ginny smiled in spite of herself - here she was, inviting him to stay the night, yet Harry was always so careful. Could she have expected anything else? She bit her lip lightly and nodded. "Mine or yours?" she asked.

"Either works. Though I think mine might have a few more wards up," he answered, still smiling just as brilliantly as before.

"Yours it is. Lead the way," she said, her voice level despite her nerves. This was happening, finally happening, and Harry felt the exact same way.

They finally looked away from each other, a blush rising up to Ginny's cheeks as she remembered where they were, but she didn't see anyone she recognized. _They must have all left_, Ginny thought.

Her hand clasped in Harry's, she followed him to the door. They exited and made their way into the alley to disapparate without any Muggles seeing them. She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck once again, and prepared herself for the Apparation. But instead of the usual tightening sensation, a loud explosion sounded from farther down the alley, and Ginny felt herself being knocked off her feet and everything went black.

**A/N: Hello all, so sorry for the long wait, I hope to have the next chapter must faster, especially with this cliff hanger. I love to hear from you in reviews, and I love it even more when I can respond!  
****Cheers,  
Fanatic**


	11. Chapter 11: Awake

Chapter 11:

A loud sharp ringing noise pierced Ginny's ears. She tried to look around, but her vision seemed completely blurred, and even though she knew her eyes were open, all she saw was a foggy man standing sideways in front of her. No, he wasn't sideways, she realized, she was laying on her side. She started to raise herself up, orient herself to her surroundings, but nausea threatened to take her over as her head swam and she laid back down with a groan.

Suddenly, the man ran over and knelt down next to her. Over the constant ring, she could hear a familiar voice saying her name. Ginny tried to move to glance at the source of the voice, but the longer she laid on the ground, the less she could turn, or control any of her movements.

"Ginny!" the voice said again, much louder this time, and now she could recognize the voice, and the strong hand that cradled her head - Harry.

She tried to respond, to soothe the panic in his voice, but all that came out was another whimper of pain. And she was in such pain. Every muscle in her body was sore, sorer than she had ever been, even after years of grueling training, not even her hardest match of Quidditch had been as physically draining as this felt. Her head felt like it was made of cement and had hardened to the concrete alleyway ground beneath her, making it impossible to lift despite Harry's hand beneath her.

Harry leaned down close to her ear, speaking directly to her. "Ginny, please," he practically begged. "It will be okay, just," he took a shuddering breath, "please be okay."

She tried to respond, but even thinking hurt her head now, and she felt so tired, she really wanted to let the lull of sleep pull her in.

A bright flash of brilliant white light shone through her closed eyelids. Somewhere, in the back of her muddled mind, she recognized that it was a patronus bounding away. Ginny registered that Harry's usual steady hands were shaking, ever so slightly as he gently cupped her head. She felt his mouth moving against her hair and ears, and small droplets softly splashing on her cheek.

"Ginny," he whispered. "They're coming to help, they'll be here soon. Stay awake, you'll be okay." He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Please, be okay."

She wanted to respond, to reassure him, of course she'd be okay, but deep in her thoughts swam the idea - what if she wasn't?

"I love you," he said, his voice finally steady.

But the sleep overcame her.

* * *

Ginny had been in and out of sleep countless times, and each time she woke up, Harry was sitting by her bed. No one seemed to notice when she awoke, which made her think that perhaps she wasn't waking up at all. She could tell she was in a bed, most likely in St. Mungo's, but she couldn't seem to fully open her eyes. Still, through her hooded eyes, she could see Harry. Several times, she heard her parents and brothers, but she could only ever see Harry, and feel his hand in hers. She tried to open her mouth, to say anything, but she could never speak before she was pulled into sleep again.

It was the middle of the night when Ginny fully opened her eyes for the first time in she didn't know how long. Blinking a few times, she still felt as if she were sinking, the pressure all through her body was holding her in place. Roaming her eyes around, she was surprised to find no one was there, not even Harry. She started to move her limbs, bringing back the sensation in her arms. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she lowered her feet to the floor, meaning to head to the wash bin, but she was detoured by the noises in the hall. She made her way to the door and listened.

"How was she hit? You said you saw them over her shoulder," Ginny heard a voice say. Ron, she realized.

"I did, so I pushed her behind me and sent up a shield," Harry responded, using his Auror voice. "But they had someone on every side, that's who cast the explosion hex." His voice, usually strong and steady, shook over the last few words. It was shaking the same way it had when he had begged Ginny to be okay.

"Stop," Ron's voice commanded. Once again, Harry felt responsible for one of the Weasleys being in danger, and Ginny was glad Ron wasn't going to allow it.

"Stop what?" Harry asked, defensiveness already creeping into his words.

"Stop blaming yourself," Ron said, and before Harry could speak again, he continued. "You were in a Muggle bar, in a Muggle town. No one could have predicted this. Not even you. Hell, even Trewlawney would have a hard time coming up with something that bloody mad." Her brother's harsh words had an edge of humor at the end.

"But they were after me, she was next to _me_. If she had left with anyone else, any of you, she would be fine." Harry's ragged voice and self-deprecating words cut into her heart. Ginny knew she should make herself known, to show that she was okay and he didn't need to feel bad, but she still couldn't do it.

"Harry," Hermione's gentle voice began. "It isn't your fault. You did all you could, you can't stop having a life because of some unknown thing out there."

"I -" Harry began to respond. "I can't put her, or any of you, into danger again. I'm sorry."

As Ginny heard the footsteps retreating, she finally opened the door to the shocked faces of Ron and Hermione.

Before they could start berating her for being out of bed, or hug her for being awake, Ginny shouted. "Oi! Potter!"

His head poked around a turn in the hall. He had made it quite far away. "Ginny?" He asked, dumbfounded. He started a slow walk back to her.

"What gives you the right?" She questioned defiantly, hands on her hips. When he didn't immediately respond, she continued. "My family was in the Order. We," she gestured to herself, Ron, and Hermione, nearly in a face off with Harry, "were in the DA. We've made our choices, we fought evil too. Everyone knows our names. I fucking play bloody professional Quidditch," she bit out her words, her anger boiling her blood and pushing her forward to meet him a few feet away from her hospital room. "You are not the only one who people are after. So if you think you can fucking leave again, you're damn wrong. Stop. Blaming. Yourself!" She finished, poking his chest with each of her last three words.

"But-" Harry started to say.

"Mate, she's right," Ron interrupted.

Harry looked at the three of them standing before him. His best friends and the girl he had loved since he was 12 and spent the summer with her and her family. He couldn't help but think how he didn't deserve them, and they didn't deserve all the trouble he brought. He started to hang his head down dejectedly, but Ginny's small and sure hand was under his chin, pulling it up slightly to meet her eyes, even if she was a whole head shorter than him.

"Look at me, I'm fine," she insisted. "That wasn't worse than any Quidditch sustained injury."

His eyes narrowed at her lie.

"Maybe a little worse," she conceded. "But, if you hadn't been there, I wouldn't be alive."

"That's not the point," he said, voice so quiet, Ginny was surprised Ron could hear him to respond.

"It kind of is, mate."

"It doesn't matter how I got in danger, because it could've been from any crazed fan or dark wizard. What matters is that you saved me and I'm okay now," Ginny told him, her chocolate eyes boring holes into his emerald ones.

"I can't lose you," Harry said, even quieter than before so that only Ginny could hear.

"I heard you," she whispered. She watched the confusion spread across his face. She stood up on her tiptoes, wanting only him to hear her. "I love you too."

And she softly kissed his cheek as she pulled away, her lips slightly wet and salty from the few tears that had managed to escape his eyes.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the update! A little bit of exciting news, I have finished another original short story "The Princess and Her Pea," which will be featured in the anthology Into the Forest. For updates on that, follow me on Instagram at and to get the link to my website and check out other projects! **

**Cheers, Fanatic**


End file.
